DEVILISH PRINCE
by Queen Bae
Summary: [AU] Mengapa Sakura selalu bertemu dengan pemuda itu? Pemuda iblis yang mengingatkannya kejadian pada suatu malam dimana dirinya tampak begitu bodoh. Apakah ini sebuah kebetulan? Atau takdir?
1. That Night

_**.**_

"_**Ayolah Sakura-chan~ Kali ini saja, aku janji!" rengek Naruto membujuk Sakura yang masih menolak. Kokoh dengan pendiriannya.**_

"_**Kau tidak asik, Sakura! Kalau begitu kami tidak mau lagi menjadi temanmu!" ujar Ino setelah Sakura menggeleng.**_

"_**Ah… kalian ini benar-benar!" Sakura berdiri menatap Ino yang langsung membuang muka, tak mau menatap Sakura. Ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Ba-baiklah, tapi ingat kali ini saja! Tidak ada yang kedua kalinya. Aku tidak suka tempat seperti itu."**_

_**Seketika Naruto, Ino, dan Sai menatap Sakura penuh binar. Senyum kemenangan tercetak di bibir ketiganya. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka dari sekian banyak mereka membujuk gadis bermata emerald itu, rayuan 'kalau begitu kami tidak mau lagi menjadi temanmu' akan berhasil membuat Sakura ikut mereka ke club. Kemudian Naruto mencubit pipi putih milik Sakura dengan gemas.**_

"_**Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai bertemu jam 10 malam dattebayo!"**_

_**.**_

* * *

**DEVILISH PRINCE**

**Disclaimer – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Alternate Universe, Out Of Character, Lil Bit Hurt, Don't Like Don't Read, 17+**

* * *

Jika Anda tidak menyukai jenis cerita ini atau alur yang Saya buat atau bahkan pairing yang Saya pilih, silahkan **tinggalkan** halaman ini sekarang juga. Saya tidak pernah memaksa Anda untuk membacanya lalu meninggalkan review yang tidak menyenangkan di akhir. Saya pikir Anda cukup pintar untuk memahami arti **DLDR**. Lalu, jangan langsung mengambil kesimpulan sendiri di setiap chapter. Ikuti saja jalan ceritanya.

* * *

_**[PROLOG] Chapter 1: That Night.**_

.

"Hahh.. hahh.. gomenasai, aku terlambat." Sakura datang dengan terengah-engah, menumpukan kedua tangannya di lutut seraya menghadap ke arah mobil Sai yang jendelanya terbuka. Pintu belakang mobil seketika terbuka dan keluarlah Ino yang langsung menarik Sakura masuk ke mobil.

"Alasan apa yang kau gunakan hingga kau bisa keluar?" Sai menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuju club malam tujuan mereka.

"Kau pikir apa lagi kalau dia membawa ransel ini? Tentu saja tugas penting sehingga harus menginap akan sangat ampuh untuk mengelabui penghuni rumahnya." Ino mengangkat ransel Sakura yang langsung ditarik kembali oleh sang pemilik.

"Dan.. apa itu? Kau mau ke club atau pajama party?" Naruto yang duduk di jok depan sebelah Sai membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Sakura dan mengomentari pakaiannya. Sakura sendiri hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Kau pikir aku suka tempat seperti itu hingga aku tau pakaian apa yang pantas aku gunakan ke tempat seperti itu?!" Sakura membuang muka ke arah luar jendela, tak mau menatap sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

Naruto menatap Ino lalu tersenyum sebelum ia memberikan sebuah paper bag pada Ino. Ino pun menyodorkan paper bag itu ke arah Sakura dan langsung di sambut dengan kerutan bingung di dahi gadis tersebut.

"Pakai itu. Aku sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi." ujar Naruto.

Sakura melihat paper bag dan Ino yang sedang tersenyum secara bergantian sebelum mengambil lalu membuka paper bag itu. Setelah Naruto kembali menghadap ke depan, Sakura mulai melucuti pakaian yang ia kenakan dengan dress hitam mini dalam paper bag itu tanpa merasa khawatir teman-temannya melihatnya hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam di mobil. Melihat aksi Sakura, Ino segera setengah berdiri di antara dua jok depan.

"Sakura, kau ini! Kau juga Sai! Tutup matamu!" seru Ino sembari menutup mata Sai dengan tangannya namun segera disingkirkan oleh pemilik mata itu.

"Kalau aku menutup mata, bagaimana aku bisa melihat jalan? Kau ingin kita menabrak?"

"Kalau begitu jangan mengintip Sakura!" Ino menatap wajah Sai, memastikan pemuda berkulit pucat itu tak akan coba-coba mencuri pandang ke arah Sakura.

"Tidak akan. Aku hanya akan mengintipmu."

"Ap-apa kau bilang?"

"Sudahlah Ino, aku sudah selesai. Lagipula mereka berdua tidak akan mungkin berani mengintipku." ujar Sakura yang kini telah selesai mengganti bajunya. Ino pun kembali duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Ah, iya juga. Kau ini kan–"

"Apa?!" Sakura memotong perkataan Ino seraya memelototinya tajam.

"Tidak jadi. Dasar dahi lebar!"

"Ino babi!"

"Wow wow~ kau terlihat berbeda sekali, Sakura-chan! Sangat cantik!" Naruto tiba-tiba saja ikut bergabung dalam obrolan –yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi pertengkaran– Sakura dan Ino tanpa diundang. Tentu saja untuk melerai, tetapi ia memujinya tulus.

"Biasa saja!" elak Sakura berusaha tak acuh.

"Benar, Sakura. Hanya kurang sedikit lagi. Tenang saja, aku akan menyempurnakan penampilanmu." ujar Ino seraya mengambil beberapa alat make up dari tasnya lalu mulai bermain di wajah Sakura.

.

Akhirnya keempat orang itu telah tiba di salah satu club di Konoha, Maja club. Naruto, Ino dan Sai tanpa ragu langsung melesat masuk ke club itu, sedangkan Sakura masih berdiri di depan club, menyaksikan serentetan manusia yang lalu lalang di hadapannya. Sesekali ia menunduk, mengamati gaun hitam pendek dan ketat yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman mengenakan pakaian itu. Sebenarnya ini pakaian apa handuk?!

Puk..

Sakura menoleh ke arah dimana ia merasa seseorang telah menepuk bahunya. Matanya langsung melebar saat dilihatnya seorang pemuda dengan sepasang mata hitam legam tengah menatapnya dengan senyum yang sangat memikat di wajahnya.

Sakura menatap pemuda itu sejenak. Pemuda itu mengenakan jeans dan kemeja hitam yang sangat pas ditubuhnya. Lengan kemejanya di lipat sampai siku, memperlihatkan sebagian dari tangan kekarnya. Dia juga memiliki rahang yang tajam dan kuat. Apakah orang bisa setampan ini? Sakura tidak pernah tau ini bisa terjadi. Dan, oh! Jangan lupakan rambut raven yang terlihat sedikit acak-acakan membingkai paras tampannya itu. Membuat Sakura tanpa sadar menelan salivanya karna merasa penampilan pemuda di hadapannya itu terlihat… lezat?

"Kenapa diam saja? Kau tidak masuk?" ucap pemuda itu membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"E-eh? Ah.. tentu saja, aku akan masuk." Sakura tersenyum manis lalu berjalan memasuki club itu bersama dengan pemuda yang tadi menepuk bahunya.

Hingar-bingar suara musik memekakkan telinga dan juga sinar lampu berbagai warna yang diatur temaram menyambutnya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia memasuki club, shock adalah kata yang tepat mendeskripsikan perasaanya. Lihatlah, tidak ada yang tau malu di tempat ini. Bahkan di sebelahnya terdapat sepasang kekasih sesama jenis tengah bercumbu dengan panasnya dan tak mempedulikan orang di sekitar mereka. Hih!

Sakura menoleh ke tempat pemuda tadi, namun ia tak menemukan pemuda itu disana. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa kecewa pemuda itu sudah pergi.

"Sakura!"

Sakura menoleh melihat seseorang meneriaki namanya di tengah alunan musik yang sangat keras memasuki gendang telinga siapa saja yang berada di sana itu. Ia segera berjalan –karena high heels yang ia kenakan tak memungkinkannya untuk berlari– menghampiri orang itu yang ternyata adalah Ino.

"Kemana saja kau, dattebayo?" tanya Naruto saat Sakura telah sampai di hadapannya.

"Apa itu?" Sakura malah balik bertanya seraya menunjuk sebuah botol coklat yang ada di atas meja.

"Vodka. Kau mau mencobanya?" Naruto menuangkan minuman itu ke sebuah gelas lalu menyodorkannya kepada Sakura. Sakura hanya mengamati minuman itu lalu mengambilnya setelah teman-temannya menatap penuh keyakinan padanya. Ia baru saja akan meneguk minuman itu tetapi seorang pemuda tiba-tiba mengintrupsinya.

"Hei.." sapa pemuda itu yang langsung duduk di sebelah Naruto dan berhighfive dengan Sai. Sakura mengernyit heran dan mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Pemuda ini siapa?

"Sakura, kenalkan. Ini Neji." Seakan membaca pikiran Sakura, Naruto segera memperkenalkan pemuda itu padanya. Sakura mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti.

Sesudah itu, Sakura kembali melihat gelas yang ia pegang dan perlahan mendekatkan gelas itu di bibirnya. Baru saja lidahnya menyentuh minuman yang di namakan vodka itu, Sakura langsung menjauhkan gelas itu dari bibirnya dan memasang raut aneh pada mukanya. Ia merasa minuman itu terlalu aneh di pengecapannya. Sai dan Ino langsung tertawa, sedangkan Naruto dan pemuda bernama Neji itu entah kemana, Sakura tidak peduli.

"A-AYO! NIGHT EVERYBODY. AKU TAK SUKA BERBASA-BASI, JADI LANGSUNG SAJA KARNA DJ FAVORIT KALIAN SUDAH ADA DISINI. KU HARAP KALIAN BISA BERSENANG-SENANG DENGAN ATRAKSINYA." seseorang di atas panggung berteriak menggunakan microfone yang membuat suasana club yang memang sudah ribut jadi menggila. Entah akan ada atraksi apa disana, yang jelas semua orang langsung turun ke lantai dansa. Bahkan Sai dan Ino pun ikut-ikutan menarik Sakura.

"Ada apa ini?" Sakura terheran-heran seraya meronta dari tarikan Ino.

"Kau pasti akan menyukainya! Setiap lagu yang dia mainkan dan atraksi yang ia tunjukan sangat keren, kau harus melihatnya!" seru Ino berbinar tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya. Ia sibuk melihat ke arah depan panggung.

"Siapa?" tanya Sakura masih terlihat heran dan bingung.

"Nah.. itu dia!"

Sakura melihat ke arah panggung dan mendapati seorang pemuda tampan yang dilihatnya di luar club tadi. Astaga.. apa yang dimaksud Ino adalah pemuda itu? Jadi dia seorang DJ? Wow!

Kemudian, host yang tadi sempat berteriak itu turun dari panggung lalu disusul sang DJ yang menggerakan jari-jarinya seperti mengisyaratkan sesuatu dan langsung mendapat teriakan histeris dari para pengunjung. DJ itu pun berjalan ke arah alat-alat DJnya.

"Kali ini dia menggunakan Sctrach Mixer. Aku rasa dia benar-benar ingin menunjukkan skillnya." seruan Sai membuat Sakura menoleh padanya.

"Yah.. mungkin. Tapi sepertinya dia juga ingin pamer alat barunya." kali ini seorang pemuda yang tak dikenal Sakura ikut menyahuti ucapan Sai.

"WOAH! Kontroler DDJ-SX?! SUGOI! Aku tak percaya dia memilikinya!" Entah apa yang dimaksud Sai, Sakura tidak mengerti.

Dilihatnya sang DJ mengangkat sebuah alat berbentuk persegi panjang yang terlihat berat dan meletakannya di atas sebuah meja kosong. Lalu ia memasang kabel berbagai macam warna sebelum mengenakan headphone di lehernya. Setelah dirasa selesai, sang DJ kembali menggerakan jarinya dan teriakan histeris pengunjung makin membludak. Tak lama kemudian alunan musik pelan dan halus mulai terdengar sebelum suara radio rusak –menurut Sakura tentu saja– yang menyuarakan seperti _didi.. dijay odult attack _dan seketika alunan musik itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi beat dengan tempo cepat yang membuat para monster lantai beraksi.

Sakura linglung. Di sekitarnya, orang-orang mulai menjadi gila. Mereka meliuk-liukan tubuh mereka dari yang asalnya teratur hingga bergerak tak jelas persis seperti orang gila. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari Ino yang tadi berada di sampingnya dan kini entah kemana. Ia pun menoleh ke tempat Sai tadi berdiri dan dia menemukan gadis berambut pirang itu juga disana.

Sakura pun memilih mencari cara keluar dari kerumunan itu dengan menyisipkan tubuh kecilnya diantara orang-orang yang masih sibuk menggerakan tubuh mereka tak karuan. Ia berusaha tak acuh dengan beberapa orang yang tiba-tiba saja menggodanya dan tetap terus berjalan mencari jalan keluar hingga ia akhirnya menemukan cela dari kerumunan itu lalu keluar dari sana. Sakura menarik nafas lega.

Ia menoleh ke kiri dan saat menoleh ke kanan, Sakura baru sadar kalau ia berada di dekat panggung karna ia dapat melihat sang DJ sedang beraksi lebih dekat. Sakura memicingkan matanya agar penglihatannya tampak lebih jelas di antara lampu ber-watt rendah yang bertabur di ruangan itu, dan sekarang Sakura paham dengan atraksi yang dimaksud host tadi. Yang dimaksud adalah mungkin caranya melakukan beat &amp; clap, speed hunting, cut mixing dengan gerakan dance tangan atau tutting dan sedikit popping dengan tubuh bagian atasnya. Keren, Sakura akui itu.

Sakura terus melihat atraksi sang DJ hingga tak ada yang menyangka kalau DJ itu tiba-tiba menoleh dan menatapnya. Sakura terkejut bukan main dan kini ia lebih terkejut lagi saat DJ itu tersenyum padanya. Oh… Sakura benar-benar ingin terbang sekarang. DJ itu benar-benar sangat keren dan tampan!

Merasa lelah karena sedari tadi ia hanya berdiri dan mematung, Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya lalu duduk di sebuah bar. Bartender yang awalnya tengah asik sendiri dengan atraksinya menuang minuman, memutar-mutar botol dan melempar gelas aluminum itu terintrupsi tat kala Sakura duduk disana. Bartender itu menghentikan atraksinya lalu mengamati Sakura.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu. Kau baru disini?" Sakura menjawabnya dengan tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Kau ingin sesuatu?" tambah bartender itu seraya menyusun gelas dengan menyisipkannya ke langit-langit meja.

"Ah tidak, terimakasih."

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut berdansa?" tanya bartender itu lagi.

"Ummm.. aku hanya sedikit lelah." jawabnya bohong. Berdansa katanya? Yang ia tau, itu tadi bukanlah gerakan dansa. Gerakan dansa jauh lebih baik daripada itu!

"Tapi, DJ itu benar-benar keren bukan?"

"Eh?" Seketika raut wajahnya berubah, tertarik dengan apa yang baru saja dibicarakan bartender tadi.

"Ya, dia adalah–"

"Hai."

Bartender tadi menghentikan kalimatnya karna seseorang tiba-tiba saja duduk di samping Sakura. Sakura sangat terkejut mendapati sang DJ yang sebelumnya berada di panggung kini duduk di sebelahnya. Tapi kenapa lagunya tetap berjalan?

Sakura menoleh kearah panggung dan menemukan pemuda yang baru saja dikenalnya tadi, yaitu Neji, menggantikan posisi DJ itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut menari?" Sakura melihat sang DJ meminum cairan berwarna gelap yang baru saja di tuang oleh bartender tadi setelah berucap.

"A-aku tidak suka berada disini." jawab Sakura. Entah kenapa di hadapan pemuda ini rasanya ia tidak bisa berbohong, tak seperti saat menjawab pertanyaan bartender tadi.

"Kenapa?" DJ itu memainkan jemarinya pada gelas wine. Suaranya datar sekali.

"Telingaku sakit. Disini terlalu berisik."

"Kau tidak suka tempat berisik?"

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja, musiknya terlalu keras."

DJ itu turun dari kursinya dan kembali menatap Sakura. "Kau mau ke tempat yang tidak berisik?"

"Ada? Dimana?" DJ itu tersenyum dan langsung menarik tangan Sakura, membawanya menuju suatu tempat yang berada dilantai dua.

.

"Kenapa kita kesini?"

"Bukankah kau bilang ingin ke tempat yang tidak berisik?"

"Yeah… tapi kenapa disini?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Disini cukup tenang." sang DJ merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, sementara Sakura masih berdiri membelakangi pintu yang terkunci. DJ itu pun bangkit dan duduk di atas ranjang menghadap Sakura. "Kenapa kau diam disitu? Kemarilah."

DJ itu menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya –karena memang ranjang itu cukup besar–. Sakura sedikit ragu untuk melakukan permintaan sang DJ yang menyuruhnya duduk disampingnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya DJ itu. Sakura tak menjawab. "Kau takut?"

Astaga, pertanyaan gila macam apa itu? Jelas sekali Sakura takut saat ini. Bukan apa, tapi.. hei! Ini tempat yang tertutup, sunyi, dan hanya ada mereka berdua disana. Apalagi Sakura tidak tau siapa pemuda yang bersamanya itu selain profesinya sebagai DJ.

"Tidak." akhirnya hanya kata itulah yang bisa keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu, kemarilah. Aku tidak akan memakanmu."

Perlahan, Sakura berjalan mendekati DJ itu dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. Sang DJ tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Sakura yang membuat gadis itu menunduk, menyembunyikan guratan merah yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Kau takut denganku?" tanya DJ itu seraya mengusap rambut Sakura perlahan, membuat gadis itu sedikit kikuk.

"T-tidak." Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Tapi kau terlihat seperti itu." Sakura menunduk lebih dalam. Tak tau harus berkata apa lagi karena semua yang diucapkan DJ itu memang benar adanya.

Sakura menatap pemuda di hadapannya ketika DJ itu menyentuh dagunya dan mengangkat wajahnya. Jujur saja, Sakura sangat mengagumi kesempurnaan sang DJ. Lihatlah bentuk wajahnya yang sangat mempesona itu. Sakura jamin, siapapun tak akan bisa menolak pesona DJ itu. Termasuk juga dia.. yang wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus karna sang DJ terus menatapnya.

"Kau sangat cantik. Panggil dan namai aku sesuka hatimu."

.

"Aahhh… eengh… "

Sakura terus mendesah dan mencengkram Sasuke kuat-kuat. Melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang di berikan oleh DJ itu tat kala hujatan-hujatan kasar menumbuk titik kejut di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Matanya tertutup rapat setelah mengeluarkan beberapa bulir bening beberapa puluh menit yang lalu dengan alis yang bertaut dan keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya karena aktifitas yang entah sejak kapan mereka memulainya. Sakura tidak percaya, ia melakukan hal pertamanya ini dengan seseorang yang baru saja di temuinya dua jam yang lalu.

"Aaahh, mmmpph… ugh... oooohh... nggghh..." Sedikit demi sedikit, Sakura membuka kedua emeraldnya dan langsung bertegur sapa dengan onyx pemuda itu yang tengah menatapnya datar. Sakura menarik tengkuk pemuda itu mendekat dan mencium bibirnya cukup kasar guna melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang terus menjalari tubuhnya seiring hentakan-hentakan kasar Sasuke di dalamnya. Keduanya saling melakukan lumatan dan hisapan-hisapan kasar yang membuat kegiatan mereka makin bergairah.

Sakura mendesah kecewa ketika Sasuke menarik bibirnya guna melepas ciuman mereka. Walaupun begitu, bibir Sakura terus melantunkan suara-suara yang terdengar indah di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke mulai berpikir untuk memasukkan desahan Sakura dalam lagunya, pasti akan membuat pengunjung club merasa sangat-sangat panas seperti dirinya yang saat ini merasa sangat ingin dipuaskan karena mendengar lantunan indah dari bibir mungil gadis yang sekarang sudah menjadi wanita itu. Benar… suara indah Sakura-lah yang membuatnya melepas tautan mereka karna ia ingin mendengar gadis emerald itu kembali mendesah. Juga erangan dan leguhan gadis itu yang benar-benar membuatnya melayang. Sekarang Sasuke menemukan lagu yang sangat indah dari semua koleksi lagu-lagunya.

"Shhh… eeng, oooh… aaah… "

Awalnya Sakura sedikit bingung dan hendak bertanya pada pemuda itu ketika sesaat Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya, tetapi semua itu berubah menjadi desahan karna Sasuke berhenti hanya untuk membalikkan tubuh Sakura, membuatnya menungging lalu kembali menusuk-nusuk lorong hangat Sakura yang berkedut dengan kejantanannya.

Sakura meremas kuat-kuat bantal yang tak bersalah di hadapannya sembari terus mendesah. Sementara Sasuke terus memaju mundurkan bokongnya lalu meraih jaketnya yang terletak di pinggir ranjang dan mengambil sebuah smartphone yang terdapat dalam saku jaket tersebut. Ia mengotak atik ponsel itu sebelum menyimpan benda itu di sampingnya.

Kedua tangan Sasuke mulai melingkari tubuh Sakura dari belakang, menelusuri tubuh bagian depan Sakura dari belakang dengan lembut yang membuat gadis yang tengah dimasukinya itu makin mendesah. Tangan Sasuke yang berada di perut Sakura kini naik ke atas. Sampai di payudara, tangan kokoh itu mulai meremasnya kuat-kuat sebelum mengusap lembut dan memelintir pelan dua tonjolan yang berada di atas dada gadis itu.

Tak hanya itu, bibir dan lidahnya tak mau ikut ketinggalan dengan menjilati punggung dan pinggang Sakura seduktif. Sungguh, Sakura tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk melampiaskan kenikmatan duniawi itu selain mendesah semakin keras dan meremas bantal tak bersalah di depannya.

Tangan kanan Sasuke yang semula berada di payudara bagian kanan Sakura turun secara perlahan menggelitiki perut tanpa lemak miliknya. Gadis itu mengangkat satu tangannya untuk memegangi tangan Sasuke yang sedang mengusap-usap lembut perutnya, namun Sasuke langsung menyingkirkan tangannya. Tangan Sakura pun berpindah ke atas untuk meremas dadanya sendiri, namun lagi-lagi Sasuke menyingkirkan tangannya dan membuat Sakura menggeram kesal. Jelas sekali, pemuda itu ingin menjadi dominan dalam aktifitas ini.

Sasuke mengangkat badan Sakura hingga kini keduanya berdiri menggunakan lutut tanpa menghentikan gerakan berlawanan arah mereka. Kemudian Sasuke duduk dan langsung disusul oleh Sakura duduk diatas pangkuannya. Sasuke mengangkat tubuh mungil gadis itu, lalu kembali menurunkannya hingga kejantanannya masuk semakin dalam di lorong sempit milik Sakura. Sakura yang sudah mengerti maksud Sasuke pun menaik tubuhnya tak sabaran juga di bantu oleh Sasuke. Wanita itu hendak membalikkan tubuhnya guna menghadap ke dada bidang milik Sasuke, tetapi pemuda raven itu mencengkram pinggangnya agar tak berbalik. Entah kenapa Sasuke tidak ingin menunjukan wajahnya pada Sakura.

Jujur saja, Sasuke sendiri ingin sekali mendesah, namun ia coba untuk menahannya karena ia tengah melakukan 'sesuatu' dan ia tak mau desahannya ikut bercampur dengan desahan Sakura. Maka dari itu, ia mencari kesibukan lain untuk membuat mulutnya tetap diam dengan menjelajahi punggung, bahu, leher, dan telinga Sakura yang sudah dipenuhi bercak merah hasil perbuatannya. Bahkan sampai ada juga yang membiru.

"Ahhn… mmmhhhh…"

.

"Eugh.."

Sakura meleguh saat sang surya mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Perlahan ia membuka kelopak matanya yang langsung di sambut dengan suasana asing tempatnya berada saat ini. Sakura menggerakan tangannya yang terasa sangat lemah untuk bangkit dan mendudukan posisi tidurnya, namun rasa ngilu tiba-tiba saja menjalari tubuh bagian bawahnya itu. Ia menutup kedua matanya seraya meringis tertahan dan memilih tetap pada posisinya, tidak mau bergerak. Ia berpikir kenapa tubuhnya bisa sesakit itu? Lalu kejadian semalam langsung melintas di benaknya.

Dimana ia dan seorang berprofesi DJ itu melakukan pertempuran yang sangat bergairah. Beberapa kali ia mencapai puncak tapi sang DJ selalu menggantungkan dengan menghentikan gerakannya, merubah posisi, dan membuatnya kembali dari awal. Semuanya berhenti saat di mana posisi tubuhnya berada di atas sang DJ. Saat itu sang DJ membiarkannya klimaks untuk pertama kalinya. Sakura tak ingat berapa kali mereka berganti posisi. Yang ia ingat, ia hanya sekali mencapai puncak, tapi rasanya seperti berkali-kali. DJ itu sendiri? Ia tak mengeluarkan apapun dari kejantanannya.

Sakura meraba tempat di belakangnya namun ia tak menemukan siapapun di sana. Seingatnya semalam DJ yang tidak ia ketahui namanya itu tidur dan mendekapnya di sana. Tapi kenapa tempat itu kosong? Kemana perginya DJ itu?

Merasa tak percaya, ia memaksa tubuhnya yang masih ngilu untuk menoleh ke samping dan tempat itu memang benar-benar kosong. Apa DJ itu meninggalkannya? Tapi… kenapa?

Sakura bangkit dan duduk dengan ringisan pelan keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Ia mengitari ruangan itu dengan matanya. Betapa berantakannya ruangan itu akibat aktifitas hebat mereka tadi malam. Hingga matanya berhenti di sebuah nakas yang terletak di sebelahnya dan menemukan sebuah memo kecil yang Sakura yakini, memo itu pasti dari si DJ. Ia pun mengambil memo itu dan membacanya.

_Hai._

_Aku tau saat kau membaca memo ini pasti aku sudah pergi. Kau tau? Tadi malam adalah seks paling menakjubkan yang pernah aku lakukan. Tapi, maaf, aku harus pergi. Tak seharusnya aku melakukan itu padamu. Aku tau itu yang pertama bagimu meski kau bilang tidak. Tidak akan ada darah disana jika kau sudah pernah melakukan hal itu sebelumnya. Terimakasih karna mempercayaiku untuk menjadi yang pertama bagimu, aku merasa sangat beruntung._

_Kau pasti merasa sakit pada tubuh bagian bawahmu, ya? Itu memang sudah resikonya karena kau memiliki tubuh yang begitu nikmat. Maka dari itu, beristirahatlah di sini. Aku sudah menyewa kamar ini sehari penuh untukmu. Kau tidak mungkin bisa berjalan dengan kondisi seperti itu. Jadi, jangan memaksakan diri._

_Dan maaf. Aku harus pergi karena semalam itu waktu terakhirku berada di tempat ini sebelum pindah ke tempat yang lain. Terimakasih untuk semalam. Aku benar-benar menikmatinya. Salam kenal, MANIS._

–_DJ Odult_

Sakura tercengang. Shock. Sedih. Semuanya bercampur aduk. Apa ini? Setelah menikmati dan meniduri tubuhnya, DJ itu pergi begitu saja? Jadi, pemuda itu meninggalkannya?

Sakura menatap miris sebuah memo yang berada di tangannya. Sulit di percaya kejadian ini menimpa dirinya. Sungguh, ia menyesal mempercayai pemuda itu. Lihatlah akibat kebodohanmu, Sakura. Kau dipermainkan.

Alhasil ia tak kuasa menahan sesak yang tak tertahan. Matanya berkabut. Perlahan butiran kristal bening keluar dari matanya, mengalir turun dan membentuk sebuah sungai kecil dipipinya. Emerald-nya tak berkedip, hanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan yang kosong. Tangan kanannya terangkat dan mulai menyentuh bahunya lalu diusap-usapnya kasar. Ia juga mengusap bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang lain seraya menangis meratapi kebodohannya.

"Bodoh! Hhhh… bodoh…"

.

_**[PROLOG END] To be continued.**_

* * *

_**Published, 05/04/2015 – Queen Bae. [Thanks to Li Ell]**_


	2. New High School

_**.**_

_**Tok-tok-tok..**_

_**Mata itu menatap lurus tanpa niat sedikitpun merespon ketukan pintu dari arah luar.**_

_**Tok-tok-tok**_

_**Lagi dan Sakura tetap tak bergeming. Seorang wanita yang berada di balik pintu mengambil inisiatif sendiri membuka pintu itu lalu menutupnya kembali dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang duduk di atas ranjang besarnya.**_

"_**Sakura..." lirih wanita paruh baya itu dengan raut wajah menyedihkan seraya menatap Sakura. Tangannya terangkat membelai pelan surai halus Sakura yang sudah dua minggu ini tak tersentuh sinar matahari.**_

'_**Ada apa denganmu, anakku…'**_

_**.**_

* * *

**DEVILISH PRINCE**

**Disclaimer – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Alternate Universe, Out Of Character, Lil Bit Hurt, Don't Like Don't Read, 17+**

* * *

Jika Anda tidak menyukai jenis cerita ini atau alur yang Saya buat atau bahkan pairing yang Saya pilih, silahkan **tinggalkan** halaman ini sekarang juga. Saya tidak pernah memaksa Anda untuk membacanya lalu meninggalkan review yang tidak menyenangkan di akhir. Saya pikir Anda cukup pintar untuk memahami arti **DLDR**. Lalu, jangan langsung mengambil kesimpulan sendiri di setiap chapter. Ikuti saja jalan ceritanya.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: New High School.**_

.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa yang ibu tak ketahui hingga kau seperti ini?" wanita paruh baya itu memeluk Sakura dan mulai menitikan air matanya.

Sakura masih membisu. Bayangan kejadian dua minggu yang lalu tiba-tiba saja kembali terlintas di benaknya. Ia tetap tak bergeming sama sekali. Bahkan gadis itu seperti tak mendengar isakan pilu wanita paruh baya yang tengah memeluknya.

"Anakku… kau mendengar ibu? Sayang, lihat ibu…" wanita itu merangkup kedua pipi Sakura, mengarahkan wajah gadis itu agar menatapnya. Namun sama saja, mata gadis itu tetap tak fokus pada objek pandangnya. Hanya ada kekosongan disana. Wanita paruh baya itu semakin terisak.

"Maafkan ibu, sayang… maafkan ibu…" wanita itu masih terisak. "Kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kamu mau. Ibu tidak akan melarang lagi, asal jangan seperti ini… ibu akan mengurangi les dan jam belajarmu. Ibu akan melakukan apapun yang kamu mau, Sakura." walau demikian tawaran yang Sakura inginkan selama ini, gadis itu masih tak bergeming. Wanita paruh baya itu menatap Sakura dengan raut wajah sendu dan diselingi oleh air mata.

"Ibu mohon jangan seperti ini. Kau seperti perlahan ingin membunuh ibumu, nak…"

Dan ajaibnya kata-kata itu membuat Sakura bergeming refleks menatap sang ibu dan memeluknya. Wanita paruh baya itu menghentikan isaknya dan tersenyum merasakan pelukan pertama sang putri setelah dua minggu terakhir.

"Maafkan aku, ibu. Sakura tak bermaksud membuat ibu menjadi sedih.." merasa wanita paruh baya itu tak lagi menangis, Sakura melepas pelukannya dan mengusap jejak air mata di pipi wanita itu.

"Ibu tau, anak ibu tidak akan membiarkan ibu mati." wanita paruh baya itu membelai pipi Sakura dan dibalas senyuman oleh si pemilik pipi. "Jadi, apa kau mau bercerita?"

Sakura terdiam. Ia kembali memikirkan kejadian pada malam itu. Ia tau, sikap tidak biasanya selama dua minggu ini mengundang tanya wanita paruh baya yang sudah melahirkannya itu. Bahkan, sikapnya telah menoreskan luka di ulu hati wanita itu tat kala melihat kondisinya yang hanya berdiam diri dan melamun dengan tatapan kosong.

Sakura ingin, ingin sekali menceritakan semuanya pada sang ibu. Tapi ia takut wanita itu mengalami shock hingga mengakibatkan hal fatal yang tak di inginkannya. Akhirnya, ia memilih sebuah gelengan sebagai jawaban.

"Ibu tau, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu hingga kau seperti ini…" wanita itu mengelus helaian merah muda milik Sakura. "Ceritalah. Ibu akan melakukan apapun untuk jalan keluar masalah anak ibu ini." wanita itu tersenyum. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya menunduk ragu. Ia benar-benar ingin bercerita sekarang, tapi…

"Ibu, emmm.. bolehkah aku pindah sekolah?" wanita paruh baya itu memberi tatapan bertanya padanya. "A-aku… aku–"

"Baiklah, ibu akan mengurus surat pindahmu." jawab wanita itu karna melihat gelagat Sakura yang kebingungan mencari alasan. Sang ibu –Tsunade– mengambil pendapat sendiri kalau Sakura memiliki ketidak nyamanan dengan sekolahnya. Pasti ia memiliki masalah di sana dan Tsunade tidak akan membiarkan Sakura terbelut dalam masalah itu.

Sakura menatap Tsunade dengan tatapan terimakasih. Sebenarnya ia tak berniat untuk pindah sekolah. Hanya saja, setiap hari bertemu dengan orang-orang yang mengingatkannya tentang kejadian pada malam itu membuat dirinya ingin meringkuk di sudut ruang tanpa melakukan apapun. Ia merasa dirinya sangat bodoh.

Ia juga merasa dirinya tak butuh teman-teman seperti Ino, Sai atau Naruto. Ibunya benar, mereka pengaruh buruk dan siap menjebaknya dalam kegelapan. Ia yakin, ia punya masa depan yang cerah. Ia tak harus bergaul dan melakukan hal-hal liar seperti mereka.

Ia akan mencari teman baru di sekolah yang baru dan bergaul dengan orang-orang yang benar. Ia sudah memikirkan hal-hal apa saja yang akan di lakukan saat memasuki sekolah barunya.

Namun sebelum itu, ibunya bertanya padanya ingin pindah ke sekolah mana. Dan satu pemikiran tentang sekolah yang memiliki banyak murid unggulan dengan kapasitas otak yang luar biasa menjadi pilihan Sakura.

.

#KONOHA INTERNATIONAL HIGH SCHOOL

Sakura menapakkan kaki di depan sekolah setelah Tsunade pergi usai mengantarnya. Menengadah menatap gedung sekolah yang menjulang tinggi dibalik pagar besi yang terpajang indah dan berdiri kokoh di depan jalan kota Konoha.

Sakura mengeratkan ransel hijau yang bertengger di punggungnya dan merapikan penampilan. Seragam baru memang, tapi, ia tak merasa sekolah itu istimewa seperti yang dikatakan Tsunade sebelum ia benar-benar mengenal seluk beluk sekolah ini.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Banyak siswa yang turun di depan gerbang dan membiarkan mobil tumpangan meninggalkan mereka disana. Sakura mengerti satu peraturan sekolah ini. Para siswa dilarang mengendarai mobil masuk ke dalam lingkungan sekolah. Menarik.

Dan Sakura akan segera tau peraturan lainnya karena sekarang ia berada di hadapan wali kelas yang menurutnya… workaholic? Mungkin?

Atau ia tidak harus tau saat itu juga, karna kelihatannya sang guru tidak menyadari keberadaan Sakura di sana. Yang Sakura tau, ia hanya masuk di antar salah satu penjaga sekolah ke suatu ruangan dan disuruh duduk disana.

Teng dong deng dong~

_"First hours immediately in starting. Hope educative participant and teacher immediately enter room learn each. Thank you."_ Teng dong deng dong~

Brak!

Sakura melotot horor kepada guru itu yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri lalu membanting berkas yang terus di gelutinya sedari tadi dan mengacuhkan keberadaan Sakura. Guru itu lalu menatap Sakura yang hampir saja terjungkal karna terkejut.

Ia mengambil sebuah buku yang ada di sebuah rak belakang tempat duduknya dan memberikannya pada Sakura. Sakura yang bingung hanya mengambil buku itu dan segera berdiri saat sang guru mengisyaratkannya untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Guru yang aneh, pikir Sakura.

Mereka sampai di depan pintu kelas yang Sakura yakini adalah kelas barunya. Ia sedikit melihat ke dalam kelas melalui jendela kaca yang berjejer di koridor. Kesan pertama yang di dapatinya adalah disiplin. Sangat disiplin. Semua murid duduk dengan rapi dan sopan. Sangat-sangat melebihi sekolahnya dulu.

Klek…

Pintu kelas di buka dan sang guru segera melangkah, diikuti Sakura yang mengekor di belakangnya. Sakura mendongak untuk melihat rupa teman-teman barunya, namun ia segera menunduk saat mendapati tatapan menyelidik dari seisi kelas.

"Hari ini kalian memiliki teman baru. Harap membantunya dan kau, perkenalkan dirimu."

Sakura merasa guru itu tidak menyukainya. Cara bicara dan menyuruhnya memperkenalkan diri itu benar-benar sinis. Sakura harap, semoga saja ia akan menyukai sekolah ini.

Kemudian Sakura mendongak dan menatap teman-teman barunya dengan canggung.

"O-ohayou minna, watashi wa Haruno Sakura desu. Salam kenal.." Sakura berucap dengan nada lembut dan sesopan mungkin sebelum membungkuk. Tatapan setiap orang disana membuatnya ciut. Apa ini sambutan untuk murid baru?

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita mulai pelajarannya." Guru itu berbalik menghadap papan setelah mengambil buku cetak yang ia letakan di atas meja tanpa niat menyuruh Sakura untuk duduk.

"S-sensei–"

"Carilah tempat duduk yang kosong." Belum sempat Sakura meneruskan ucapannya, guru itu sudah lebih dulu memotong tanpa melihat Sakura sedikit pun. Sebenarnya sekolah macam apa yang disarankan ibunya ini?

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati dua bangku kosong. Satu terletak di sudut ruangan paling belakang dan satu lagi terletak di tengah, sejajar dengan tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Tepatnya lagi, urutan ketiga dari depan.

Sakura pikir, untuk memulai beradaptasi, ia harus memilih bangku yang terletak di tengah agar ia bisa mengenal teman-teman barunya dan tak terpojok. Ia pun berjalan ke bangku itu. Namun, entah perasaanya saja atau bukan, semua yang ada di kelas mulai berbisik-bisik sembari meliriknya. Tapi, saat ia menoleh, semua diam dan fokus ke papan tulis.

Sakura pikir ada yang salah dengan penampilannya hingga ia melihat dirinya, mencari di mana letak kesalahan itu. Tetapi ia tak menemukan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya.

Huft… mungkin teman-teman barunya saja yang aneh. Sakura mengedikan bahu tak peduli dan mulai memfokuskan pikirannya pada pelajaran guru kejam tersebut.

.

Jam istirahat tengah berlangsung dan Sakura tak memiliki niat sedikitpun untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sejujurnya ia bukan tak berniat, hanya saja ia tak tau letak-letak tempat yang ingin ia kunjungi di sekolah itu. Melihat peta? Eum, mungkin lebih tepatnya ia tak punya nyali keluar dari kelas karna ia tak mengenali siapapun di lingkungan baru ini guna membantunya. Tidak seperti sekolah sebelumnya yang entah bagaimana ia bisa dengan mudahnya berkenalan dan akrab dengan Naruto, lalu Ino dan terakhir Sai.

"Eum, ka..kau mau?"

Sakura menoleh. Ia mendapati pemuda berambut coklat dan panjang diikat satu berbentuk ekor kuda dengan kacamata besar duduk di sebelahnya menyodorkannya sebuah kotak bekal. Sakura menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Tak apa. A-aku tau kau lapar, ambil saja.." ucapnya lagi masih dengan menyodorkan kotak bekal berisi dua buah potong sandwich. Sakura pikir, baik sekali pemuda itu mau berbagi dengannya. Dari semua orang yang ia temui hari ini di sekolah, hanya pemuda dengan kacamata besar dan penampilan nerd itu yang bersapa baik dengannya.

Tidak enak menolak, Sakura pun mengambil salah satu potongan sandwich si pemuda dan melahapnya setelah berterimakasih. Mereka berbicara cukup banyak sambil menghabiskan potongan sandwich itu.

Mereka berkenalan dan Sakura tau harus memanggilnya apa. Kata, Karugi Kata.

.

"Sakura-san, kau ingin keluar bersama?" tanya Kata saat Sakura memasukan beberapa buku dan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Kau duluan saja." Sakura tersenyum. Ia mengucapkan hati-hati sebelum Kata pergi.

Semua siswa berangsur-angsur keluar kelas. Sakura memang menunggu lingkungan sekolah kosong dan ia akan pergi dari sana. Ia tidak mau bertemu banyak orang dan mendapat masalah. Melihat cara bergaul orang orang disini, ia sudah bisa memutuskan sikap seperti apa yang harus di ambilnya.

Setelah memastikan tak ada lagi murid berkeliaran di lingkungan sekolah, Sakura mengambil langkah dengan mengikuti petunjuk struktur bangunan yang ada dalam buku pemberian guru kejam tadi.

.

"Bagaimana sekolah barumu?"

"Sangat disiplin."

Tsunade tersenyum dan menyodorkan segelas air pada Sakura yang tengah mengunyah makan malamnya. "Jadi, apa kau menyukainya?"

"Aku tidak bisa memutuskan setelah mencoba satu hari."

"Apa kau dapat teman baru?"

"Ya."

"Bagaimana dia?" Tsunade mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura dengan satu alis yang terangkat.

"Dia.. seorang laki-laki."

"Nani? Laki-laki?!"

"La-lalu dia memakai kacamata besar, berambut panjang dan yang kulihat dia cukup pintar."

Tsunade mengangguk dan tersenyum. Walaupun seorang laki-laki, ia cukup puas dengan ciri yang disebutkan sang anak. Ia memang menginginkan Sakura bergaul dengan orang pintar, bukan urak-urakan layaknya Naruto, Ino dan Sai.

"Bersabarlah. Seiring waktu, kau akan memiliki teman yang lebih banyak dan berotak cerdas disana."

Sakura tak merespon dan terus mengunyah makanannya.

.

Sakura turun dari mobil yang di kendarai Tsunade. Ia hendak melangkah memasuki gerbang sekolah sebelum suara Tsunade menginterupsinya.

"Ibu akan meminta Shizune-san menjemputmu nanti sore. Ibu ada rapat hari ini, dan mungkin ibu juga akan pulang sedikit larut." Sakura mengangguk patuh, namun Tsunade belum juga pergi membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya.

"Mana teman barumu itu? Apa dia sudah datang"

Mulai lagi..

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya. Menurutnya orang seperti Kata itu pasti datang sangat pagi. Jadi, mana mungkin ia masih berkeliaran di luar lingkup sekolah saat jam menunjukan hampir jam setengah tujuh.

Hanya saja, ia masih percaya dengan ketajaman matanya. Ia melihat Kata berjalan dengan kepala terdorong ke depan dan belakang beberapa kali. Seperti orang mengantuk.

"Kata!" Sakura berteriak membuat beberapa orang menatapnya. Ia langsung membungkuk dan minta maaf atas tindakan itu.

Kata yang merasa di panggil mencari sumber suara dan tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangan saat melihat Sakura. Ia berlari dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Kau baru datang?" tanya Kata dan mendapat jawaban berupa anggukan dari Sakura. Lalu, pemuda itu menatap wanita paruh baya yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikannya.

Ya, Tsunade menatap Kata dengan tatapan menyelidik dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut licinnya yang diikat.

Sadar situasi, Sakura segera mengenalkan Kata dan Tsunade. "Oh, perkenalkan, ini ibuku."

Kata membungkuk hormat dan tersenyum. "Nama saya Kata. Senang bisa berkenalan dengan anda."

Tsunade membalas perkenalan Kata dengan tersenyum, kemudian ia kembali menatap Sakura. "Ibu harus pergi, Sakura. Jangan nakal ya?" lalu Tsunade mengecup pipi Sakura membuat yang bersangkutan menatap horor kearahnya.

Ada apa gerangan Tsunade tiba-tiba berbuat seperti itu?

Sakura juga tidak tau. Tetapi, itu memalukan melihat kini para siswa yang berlalu lalang menatapnya sambil tertawa. Tak terkecuali Kata. Aish, benar-benar seperti anak TK yang baru pertama kali sekolah.

.

"Hari ini cukup sampai disini. Dan persiapkan diri kalian untuk tes besok." ujar Iruka-sensei selaku guru bahasa mengakhiri pelajarannya. Ia lalu merapikan buku-bukunya di atas meja saat Ibiki-sensei yang Sakura patokan sebagai guru paling kejam seantero sekolah tiba-tiba saja masuk dan menggagalkan rencana keluar kelas para murid.

"Ini sudah satu bulan. Apa tidak seorangpun yang tau keberadaan anak berandalan itu diantara kalian?"

Sakura tau jika para murid takut dengan guru yang satu ini hingga semuanya terdiam saat guru Ibiki bertanya dengan nada tinggi ciri khasnya. Tapi apa maksud dari pertanyaan guru itu?

Berandal?

Siapa?

Ibiki-sensei mengedarkan pandang ke isi kelas sebelum menghela nafas melihat para murid yang mengacuhkannya.

"Karugi Kata!"

Sakura refleks menoleh ke samping tepat di mana Kata duduk. Kata berdiri dan mengikuti Ibiki-sensei yang keluar kelas lalu disusul oleh murid-murid lainnya.

.

"Apa yang membuat Ibiki-sensei memintamu ikut ke ruangannya?"

Sebenarnya Sakura bukan tipe orang yang serba ingin tahu. Tapi, ia cukup penasaran dengan hal ini. Ia hanya tidak mau terus memikirkannya dan memilih bertanya pada Kata saat mereka berjalan bersisian ke gerbang sekolah.

"Hanya urusan yang tidak terlalu penting." Jawab Kata seraya tersenyum padanya. Sakura mengangguk, tau pemuda itu tak ingin menceritakannya. Semua orang butuh privasi bukan?

"Kau sudah di jemput."

Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Kata yang melihat sebuah mobil terparkir di gerbang sekolah. Ia bingung bagaimana Kata bisa tau rupa mobilnya, padahal dia belum pernah melihat semua koleksi mobil atau wajah asisten-asisten ibunya itu.

"Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Kau selalu pulang saat sekolah sudah benar-benar kosong kan."

Cukup masuk akal pikir Sakura. Kata memang pintar.

Akhirnya, mereka sampai di depan mobil berwarna silver tersebut. Kemudian Shizune, selaku asisten Tsunade membukakan pintu untuk Sakura. Gadis itu masuk setelah memastikan Kata pergi dari sana. Ia sempat menawarkan tumpangan untuk pemuda itu, namun Kata menolak dan segera pergi sebelum Sakura menawarkan tumpangan untuk kedua kalinya.

.

**Keesokan harinya..**

Sakura tiba dengan sedikit terlambat dari jam kedatangan biasanya. Ia berlari di sepanjang koridor dan mengacuhkan orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh, lebih tepatnya sinis. Tiga menit lagi pelajaran pada jam pertama akan di mulai dan ia harus mempelajari kembali materi yang diberikan guru Iruka kemarin karna hari ini akan ada tes.

Ia memang sudah belajar di rumah. Tapi bagaimanapun, ia tetap harus membaca-baca lagi agar tidak lupa atau blank saat tes nanti.

Sakura tiba di kelasnya tepat waktu. Ia juga tak menemukan Iruka-sensei disana. Ia bersyukur, menghela nafas panjang kemudian berjalan ke bangkunya. Ia melihat Kata sudah duduk di sebelah bangkunya berkutat dengan buku pelajaran. Saat melihat Sakura, pemuda nerd itu mendongakan kepala dan tersenyum pada Sakura seraya mengucapkan selamat pagi.

Sakura duduk segera membuka buku pelajaran dan mempelajari materi yang kemarin. Ia berharap Iruka-sensei tiba saat ia selesai membaca kembali semua materinya. Namun ia harus menelan harapan karna Iruka-sensei memasuki kelas tak lama setelah ia membuka buku.

.

Kertas soal sudah di bagikan beberapa menit yang lalu. Kini para murid menuangkan semua usaha belajar mereka tadi malam ke dalam lembar kertas jawaban.

Sakura menggaruk kepala saat menemukan soal yang cukup sulit. Ia lalu mengadah memikirkan jawaban dari soal itu. Alisnya berkerut saat ia hampir menemukan jawaban dan berusaha menyusun kalimat yang tepat sebelum menuliskan itu di kertas jawaban.

'_Chourei wa gozen shichi-ji kara gozen hachi-ji made–'_

BRAK!

Demi dewa Jashin yang sering diucapkan paman Hidan, Sakura mengutuk siapa saja yang menimbulkan bunyi itu karna hampir membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasi. Namun, untunglah otaknya masih bisa fokus dengan soal-soal dan rangkaian jawabannya hingga ia tak perlu mengorek lagi atau kehilangan jawaban yang sudah ia susun.

Sakura sibuk mengoreskan untaian kata di atas kertas essai menggunakan pena miliknya. Namun, kegiatannya terhenti saat ekor matanya menemukan sepasang sepatu di sebelah mejanya. Tidak, itu bukan hanya sepasang sepatu. Tapi, ia juga melihat kaki yang dibalut celana yang sama dengan seragam siswa laki-laki di sekolahnya.

Sakura menatap kaki itu dan perlahan naik ke atas. Benar, kan? Seragam. Tapi ia berbeda. Kemeja putihnya tak dimasukkan ke dalam celana seperti siswa lainnya dan ia tak memakai blazer. Sakura tak tahu kalau itu di perbolehkan di sekolah ini.

Sakura semakin menatap ke atas dan tiba-tiba saja membatu saat bertemu dengan wajah si pemilik sepatu itu. Ia bersumpah, ia kenal dengan tatapan itu! Bahkan, wajah itu, ia kembali bersumpah bahwa ia mengenal –bukan, maksudnya ia pernah melihatnya dan… pernah menyentuhnya!

Mata dan ingatannya tak akan salah karna ia mengingat semua hal yang dilihatnya dengan baik. Pemuda itu, pemuda iblis itu, pemuda yang terkutuk itu, pemuda yang sudah membuatnya tampak bodoh selama dua minggu itu, kini berdiri dihadapannya seolah akan kembali merusak hidupnya.

Tetapi berbeda dengan Sakura, pemuda itu sama sekali tak terkejut dan malah menatap Sakura dengan tatapan intimidasi.

Salah satu alisnya terangkat, matanya menelusuri Sakura sebelum sudut bibir kirinya naik ketika alisnya turun dan bibir itu menampakan seringaian jahat.

Seisi kelas yang tadinya sibuk dengan essai mereka mereka kini memperhatikan kedua orang itu. Mereka jelas melakukannya karna Iruka-sensei keluar beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum pemuda itu datang dengan dobrakan pintu di kelas.

Sakura ingin berkata sesuatu, namun tenggorokannya tercekat. Ia ingin berdiri, marah, membentak, memukul atau menampar pemuda itu. Pemuda yang seenaknya mengambil keperawanannya dan pergi begitu saja. Ia ingin, tapi, entah kenapa dirinya seakan seperti sebuah robot yang baru saja di matikan dengan tombol off.

Tap!

Matanya membulat sempurna ketika pemuda yang diketahuinya sebagai DJ Odult itu maju satu langkah ke arahnya. Di wajah pemuda itu masih bertahan sebuah seringaian yang membuat Sakura merinding. Dan yang lebih membuat Sakura merinding, tiba-tiba saja tangan pemuda itu terangkat menyentuh pipinya. Dalam sekejap pula sesuatu seperti sengatan listrik menjalar ke seluruh bagian di tubuhnya.

Suasana sangat hening. Sakura bahkan dapat melihat dari ekor matanya, semua orang dikelasnya tengah menatap mereka dengan kaku.

Dan apalagi sekarang? Sakura spontan menahan nafasnya saat pemuda raven itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahnya, lalu…

"Omae.."

Siapapun itu, Sakura berterimakasih karna mengingatkannya kembali cara bernafas.

Sakura menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Disana, di depan pintu, Iruka-sensei berdiri seraya menatap ke arahnya dengan raut wajah penuh beban.

"Kau di panggil ke ruangan Ibiki-sensei."

Sakura melebarkan kedua emeraldnya. Ia terkejut, sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba di panggil ke ruangan guru kejam itu sementara dirinya merasa tak melakukan kesalahan?

Dengan helaan nafas panjang dan alis yang melengkung ke bawah, Sakura berdiri. Perlahan ia berjalan menuju pintu kelas dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Namun, sebelum ia benar-benar keluar, Iruka-sensei bertanya padanya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Bukankah aku harus ke ruangan Ibiki-sensei?"

Sakura merasa dirinya tampak aneh setelah mengucapkan itu karena gelak tawa tiba-tiba membludak dalam kelas. Teman-temannya menertawainya entah karna apa, ia tak tau…

"Bukan kau, tapi dia." jawab Iruka-sensei seraya menunjuk ke arah pemuda raven yang masih berdiri di sebelah bangkunya menggunakan dagunya.

Sakura mengingat tinggi badannya seratus enam puluh sentimeter, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa tubuhnya makin mengecil saat mendengar gelak tawa seisi kelas kembali memasuki gendang telinganya. Ia hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah memerah malu dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Double sial!

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Iruka-sensei menyuarakan nama pemuda yang masih berdiri di dekat tempat duduk Sakura. Kelas seketika menjadi sepi, hampa tanpa gelak tawa sebelumnya.

Sasuke tak bergeming. Ia masih pada tempatnya menatap Sakura yang terus menunduk di bangkunya. Ia lalu melepas tas punggungnya dan menaruh dengan kasar di atas meja Sakura, membuat gadis bermata emerald itu tersentak kaget. Begitu pula seisi kelas dan Iruka-sensei yang langsung berteriak memperingati Sasuke.

Karna kejadian itu, Sakura tak lagi menunduk dan kini matanya beradu dengan tatapan tajam pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu.

Dengan susah payah, Sakura menelan ludahnya. Lagi-lagi tatapan itu. Tatapan yang memikatnya pada malam itu. Dan Sakura bersumpah, ini adalah hari di mana dirinya menjadi yang terbodoh untuk kedua kalinya, karna dengan mudahnya ia terpesona kembali akan sosok sang DJ. Sial, sial, sial!

Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu kelas, meninggalkan tas hitamnya di atas meja Sakura. Dan Sakura yakin, sebelum pergi, pemuda yang berprofesi sebagai DJ itu sempat menunjukan seringaian iblis ke arahnya.

.

_**To be continued.**_

* * *

_**A.N: Karugi Kata itu OC... Tapi bukan OC. Ya begitulah, apa ada yang bisa menebak siapa itu Karugi Kata? ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄**_

* * *

_**Published, 10/04/2015 – Queen Bae. [Thanks to Li Ell]**_


	3. Fifty Shades of Sasuke

_**.**_

"_**Ada apa?"**_

"_**T-tidak.."**_

_**Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dari Kata yang sedang asik melahap potongan takoyaki. Dari tadi, gadis musim semi itu tidak bisa diam. Ia seperti orang yang memiliki gangguan kejiwaan dan membuat Kata yang duduk di sebelahnya merasa risih.**_

_**Beberapa kali Sakura menatap Kata dan terlihat ingin bicara sesuatu. Namun, selalu saja berakhir dengan keraguan yang membuatnya tak jadi bicara.**_

_**Kata melirik Sakura yang tengah menggigit-gigiti kuku, sebelum meletakan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Setelah itu, ia menumpukan dagunya di atas telapak tangan, lalu kedua telapak itu berpindah ke rambut merah muda dan meremasnya sebelum mengacak lalu menumpukan kepalanya di atas meja.**_

_**Aneh.**_

_**Sakura terlihat memikirkan banyak masalah.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**DEVILISH PRINCE**

**Disclaimer – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Alternate Universe, Out Of Character, Lil Bit Hurt, Don't Like Don't Read, 17+**

* * *

Jika Anda tidak menyukai jenis cerita ini atau alur yang Saya buat atau bahkan pairing yang Saya pilih, silahkan **tinggalkan** halaman ini sekarang juga. Saya tidak pernah memaksa Anda untuk membacanya lalu meninggalkan review yang tidak menyenangkan di akhir. Saya pikir Anda cukup pintar untuk memahami arti **DLDR**. Lalu, jangan langsung mengambil kesimpulan sendiri di setiap chapter. Ikuti saja jalan ceritanya.

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Fifty Shades of Sasuke.**_

.

"Apa?"

Pemuda bermata mutiara itu kembali bertanya. Ia menutup kotak bekalnya karna tak berselera lagi melihat orang yang duduk di sampingnya tak bisa tenang.

"Tidak…" suara Sakura teredam posisinya yang melipat kedua tangan di atas meja dengan kepala berada di tengah. Lalu ia merasa sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahunya, itu Kata.

"Kau kenapa? Aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu." tiba-tiba Sakura mengangkat tubuhnya dan duduk tegak menghadap Kata dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa di deteksi.

"Kata-kun, bolehkah aku bertanya?" Kata mengangguk masih membaca-baca raut wajah Sakura yang tak terdeteksi itu.

Sakura menatap kedua mata Kata sebelum menghela nafas dan mengigit bibirnya. Ia ragu, ia tidak ingin tahu, tetapi… sesuatu mendesak dan menuntutnya agar bertanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke… apa dia siswa di kelas ini?" Sakura berucap seraya melirik tas Sasuke yang berada di bawah mejanya. Kata ikut melirik tas itu sebelum menatap Sakura dan mengangguk dengan raut wajah tak mengerti. Yah, jelas saja. Inikah yang membuat Sakura tak bisa diam?

Tapi, bukan itu inti dari pertanyaan Sakura. Ia sangat ragu menanyakannya pada Kata. Dan anggukan Kata akan pertanyaan barusan juga cukup membuatnya tak berkedip walau itu bukan pertanyaan sebenarnya.

"A-apa? Kau bercanda, kan?"

Kata menggeleng. Sakura hanya bisa membuka mulut menghadap ke papan tulis dan berkali-kali menarik nafas. Entah kenapa ia merasa udara semakin menipis, membuatnya ingin pingsan saking shock mengetahui fakta bahwa dirinya akan bertemu terus selama lima hari dalam seminggu dengan Uchiha Sasuke si DJ.

Sakura kembali memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kata yang entah sejak kapan berwajah serius membaca komik di tangannya.

"Eum, Ka.. Kata-kun." Kata mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sakura sambil membenarkan letak kacamata besarnya. "I-itu, apa kau tau sesuatu tentang Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sakura memasang sikap siaga. Ia tak mau Kata mengira yang tidak-tidak karna terus bertanya tentang pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja langsung bertanya ke inti, tetapi ia takut Kata terlalu pintar menangkap maksudnya.

Kata sendiri hanya kembali memalingkan wajah pada gambar-gambar buku di tangannya. Sakura pikir sepertinya Kata tak suka di ganggu saat ia sedang membaca. Respon Kata tak biasa seperti ia sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Dia duduk disitu." Sakura mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Bingung. Kata menyikap satu halaman komik sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau harus pindah. Itu tempat duduknya."

Sakura terbelalak. "Ha? Maksudmu tempat ini.. sudah ada yang duduk disini?"

Kata mengangguk. Sakura benar-benar heran dengan orang-orang di sekolah ini. Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahunya kalau tempat duduk itu sudah memiliki penghuni?

Sialnya lagi, penghuni yang ingin ia hindari.

Sakura hendak berdiri dan pindah ke tempat duduk barisan pojok yang masih bersebelahan dengan Kata. Untung saja dua hari yang lalu Temari, pemilik bangku di sebelah Kata dari arah yang berbeda itu, telah pindah ke Suna karena urusan pekerjaan orang tuanya. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya karna ingin bertanya lagi.

"Errr.. itu, Kata-kun. Apa Uchiha Sasuke–" Sakura menelan pertanyaannya mendapati Kata yang terlihat sangat-sangat terganggu akan dirinya yang terus bertanya.

"Sakura. Aku ingin memberitahumu satu fakta tentangku. Aku tak suka di ganggu ketika sedang serius." Sakura mengangguk walau Kata tak melihat karna pemuda itu kembali sibuk dengan bacaannya. "Tanyakan lagi ketika aku sedang tidak sibuk." lanjutnya.

Sakura berdiri membawa ranselnya dan pindah ke tempat duduk yang bekas diduduki Temari, dekat jendela tepatnya. Sebelumnya ia sempat mencibir Kata yang berkata dirinya sibuk, padahal ia hanya duduk dan membaca.

.

Sejak usai jam istirahat, fokus Sakura telah hilang akan mata pelajaran terakhir. Gadis itu duduk di bangkunya dan terus menunduk menatap meja. Ia tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk mendongakan kepalanya pada papan tulis. Ia hanya bisa berharap semoga Ibiki-sensei yang kejam itu tak memperhatikannya yang terus menunduk.

Entahlah. Sakura merasa atmosfir ruangan kelasnya tiba-tiba berubah sejak dimulainya pelajaran Ibiki-sensei. Ah, tidak. Tepatnya saat kedatangan pemuda bermarga Uchiha yang duduk di samping kanan Kata, yang berarti hanya dipisahkan satu bangku dari tempat duduknya.

Memang, pemuda itu tak melakukan apapun. Ia hanya duduk dan menatap tajam ke arah papan tulis. Tapi keberadaannya benar-benar membuat Sakura merasa terancam.

Pok!

"Aw~"

Sakura memekik pelan karna ia merasa sesuatu mengenai kepalanya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Ibiki-sensei yang memasang wajah garang menatapnya dari depan kelas.

"Kau, maju dan kerjakan soal nomor tiga!"

Sakura mengerjab melihat layar LCD yang ada di depan kelas. Ia lalu berdiri dan berjalan sedikit kikuk ke depan kelas.

Memalukan sekali di tegur seperti itu.

Ibiki-sensei memberinya sebuah spidol. Sakura menghadap papan tulis dan mulai berpikir jawaban dari soal nomor tersebut. Sial! Ia benar-benar tak mengerti soal ini karena ia sama sekali tak memperhatikan Ibiki-sensei yang tadi sibuk menjelaskan. Pikirannya tak bisa fokus pada materi dan terus memikirkan keberadaan Uchiha Sasuke di kelasnya.

Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Apa yang ia harus lakukan dengan soal itu?

Sakura mengangkat tangannya yang memegang spidol dan menuliskan katakana yang berarti 'Sa' di papan tulis. Ia tak tau mengapa ia melakukannya. Ia hanya tidak tahu jawaban dari soal itu, tapi… kenapa harus 'Sa'?

Sakura hendak menulis huruf lainnya di belakang katakana 'Sa' di papan tulis, hanya saja Ibiki-sensei sudah lebih dulu merebut spidol dari tangannya. Sakura menoleh dan bertemu dengan tatapan tajam Ibiki-sensei, membuatnya ingin di telan bumi saat itu juga.

"Jawaban yang bagus. Ikuti pelajaran tambahan pulang sekolah. Sekarang kau boleh keluar dan kerjakan tugasmu di toilet!"

Sakura membuka mulut hendak bicara, namun melihat pelototan Ibiki-sensei membuat Sakura mengurungkan niatnya dan berjalan menunduk ke pintu kelas seraya menghelan nafas. Ia dapat mendengar cekikikan penghuni kelas saat ia berjalan ke arah pintu.

.

Tidak memperhatikan pelajaran dan di suruh ke toilet. Ah, sudah jelas ia pasti kena hukuman. Sakura tau apa yang harus ia kerjakan. Dan untunglah toilet sekolah selalu bersih, membuatnya tak harus melakukan pekerjaan berat disana.

Sakura hanya mengepel beberapa bekas alas sepatu yang tercap di lantai. Ia juga menyiram beberapa kloset yang bahkan tidak kotor sama sekali. Jelas saja, penjaga sekolah selalu membersihkan sekolah, tak terkecuali toilet.

Haah…

Sakura menghela nafas berat seraya meletakkan pel-nya agar bersandar di westafel. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana dan mengusapkan ke pelipis dan lehernya yang berkeringat walau hanya melakukan sedikit pekerjaan.

Sakura lalu melihat jam yang melingkar manis bersama beberapa gelang di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Masih dua jam lagi sekolah usai. Apa yang harus ia akan lakukan selama dua jam itu?

Ia sudah mengerjakan tugasnya membersihkan semua toilet perempuan yang ada di sekolah selama satu jam. Sakura menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan selama dua jam di luar kelas. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah cermin westafel yang memperlihatkan pantulan dirinya.

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu membenarkan tatanan rambutnya, menyisir helaian magenta lembut itu perlahan dengan jarinya lalu mengucirnya seperti ekor kuda. Beberapa anak rambut jatuh membingkai wajahnya yang membuatnya terlihat lebih manis.

Sakura lebih mendekat ke cermin dan memperhatikan wajahnya yang terpantul di sana. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat menampilkan senyum yang terlihat begitu manis sebelum merubah raut wajahnya seperti semula dan mengerutkan kening.

Tangannya terangkat menyentuh kulit pipinya yang halus lalu ditekannya pipi itu menggunakan telunjuk dengan satu alis berkerut.

"Kenapa wajahku terlihat manis ya?"

Pertanyaan macam itu? Jelas saja karena pemberian Tuhan dan turunan dari ibumu yang sangat cantik.

Sakura masih menekan pipinya dengan telunjuk saat seseorang tiba-tiba membuka pintu toilet dan berdiri membelakangi pintu yang tertutup dengan sendirinya itu. Orang itu memperhatikan Sakura yang sibuk bercermin dan tak menyadari kehadirannya sampai beberapa detik kemudian, Sakura melihat pantulan orang itu dari cermin.

Matanya membulat sempurna. Tanpa di sengaja, kakinya menendang ember yang berisi air kotor bekas pel dan membuat pel yang bersandar di westafel jatuh mengenai kakinya.

Sakura memekik pelan. Ia hendak menyentuh kakinya. Namun, menyadari keberadaan orang itu –Sasuke–, ia memilih untuk segera keluar dari sana. Hanya saja pemuda berwajah dingin itu tengah menghalangi pintu keluar. Ia tak mau harus berjalan ke sana dan memintanya menyingkir.

Sakura menatap cermin, tepatnya pantulan Sasuke yang ada di sana. Begitu juga Sasuke, ia menatap pantulan Sakura dari tempatnya karna westafel berhadapan dengan pintu masuk toilet.

Tap…

Sakura langsung menunduk dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. Jantungnya berdetak tak normal mendapati pemuda bermarga Uchiha yang mengacaukan pikirannya itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Ia menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Gadis itu bisa merasakan bagian belakang tubuhnya menghangat karna keberadaan seseorang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Sakura tak bisa menelan ludahnya. Kedua telapak tangannya yang dari tadi berkaitan di depan perutnya kini berkeringat dingin dan bergetar.

Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Bagaimanapun caranya, Sakura harus segera kabur dari sana. Harus!

Dengan sedikit keberanian, Sakura berbalik. Namun, ia menyesali tindakannya karena detik itu pula ia langsung berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Seketika bebannya bertambah, ia sulit bernafas dan jantungnya seakan-akan ingin meledak. Sakura kembali menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan berharap semoga saat ia membuka mata, Uchiha Sasuke hanyalah sebuah imajinasi mengerikan yang kebetulan hinggap di pikirannya. Dan…

Chu~

Emeraldnya terbuka lebar.

Sakura yakin, sangat yakin. Tadi itu.. sesuatu baru saja mendarat di bibirnya. Tapi, kenapa tidak ada apa-apa? Bahkan, Sasuke yang ia harap hanya sebuah imajinasi masih berdiri di sana menatapnya.

Mengabaikan siksa batin dan tubuhnya, Sakura memberikan diri menatap onyx Sasuke tengah menatapnya tajam hingga gadis bersurai merah muda itu menyesal karna saat itu pula dirinya di tenggelamkan –lagi– oleh pesona seorang Uchiha.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

DEG!

Tanpa sadar Sakura membuka mulutnya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdenyut aneh. Rasanya sakit. Ia mengedipkan kedua matanya dua kali pada Sasuke.

"Aku merasa seperti kita pernah bertemu."

Apa ia tak salah dengar? Atau pemuda itu sedang bercanda? Apa maksudnya perkataan itu? Semudah itu kah pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu melupakannya? Melupakan dirinya yang dengan hati terbuka menyerahkan sesuatu miliknya yang paling berharga pada seseorang yang baru saja ia temui dalam kurung waktu dua jam?

Sakura ingin bicara. Ia ingin protes atau melakukan sesuatu pada Sasuke. Dirinya begitu panik karna kehadiran pemuda itu di kelas barunya. Namun, nyatanya pemuda itu tak mengingatnya sama sekali.

"Aku baru melihatmu." Sasuke memberi jeda. "Kau murid baru?"

Sakura merutuki kepalanya yang mengangguk begitu saja saat di tanya.

"Kau sangat manis."

Kali ini, Sakura juga merutuki kedua pipinya yang langsung merona mendengar kalimat pujian itu keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

Ia membenci pemuda berekspesi datar itu. Akan tetapi, kenapa ia tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya saat berhadapan dengan Uchiha Sasuke? Ia seperti seorang budak yang patuh pada tuannya. Ia bahkan tak bergerak saat pemuda dengan sejuta nuansa itu menyentuh dan membelai pipinya. Astaga.. ini sama persis seperti awal mereka melakukannya di malam itu.

Ia bahkan tak menolak saat ibu jari Sasuke bergerak lembut menyentuh bibir bagian bawahnya.

"Bolehkah aku mencicipi ini lagi?"

Sakura baru teringat. Beberapa menit yang lalu, ia merasa sesuatu telah mendarat di bibirnya. Dan kata 'lagi' yang diucapkan Sasuke membuatnya tersadar bahwa Sasuke-lah yang mendaratkan sesuatu di bibirnya berupa sebuah kecupan kecil.

Tapi, itu juga membuat Sakura berfikir yang lain. Apa kata 'lagi' yang di maksud Sasuke adalah malam itu? Malam dimana pemuda dengan nama samara DJ Odult itu mencicipi rasa manis di bibir Sakura sepuasnya. Hanya saja.. bukankah Sasuke tak mengingatnya?

Dan tanpa persetujuan lebih dulu dari Sakura, Sasuke sudah menyentuh bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya.

Sakura terdiam layaknya malam dimana ia terbuai akan pesona sang DJ. Sakura sama sekali tak menolak. Ia hanya patuh akan permainan pemuda tampan itu. Ia bahkan membalas lumatan kecil yang dilakukan Sasuke pada kulit bibir bawahnya.

Otak encernya entah kenapa selalu tak bisa bekerja dengan baik saat di hadapkan sang DJ ini. Sentuhan telapak tangan Sasuke yang berada di punggungnya benar-benar membuat Sakura lupa cara berpijak di tanah. Matanya tertutup menikmati telapak tangan Sasuke yang perlahan turun ke pinggangnya dengan lembut, membuat bulu roma Sakura berdiri karena geli.

Sakura mengerang pelan. Kedua tangan yang berada di sisi tubuhnya mulai terangkat dan melingkat manis di leher Sasuke. Bibirnya masih memberi lumatan kecil pada bibir bagian atas Sasuke saat pemuda itu juga sibuk menjilat dan menekan bibir bagian bawah Sakura dengan lidahnya.

Sakura terbuai dengan perlakuan lembut Sasuke padanya. Ia tak lagi mengingat pemuda itu brengsek. Ia terlalu tenggelam oleh perlakuan pemuda itu saat ini hingga Sakura tak menyadari tangan Sasuke yang semula bergerak mengelus pinggang dan punggungnya dari luar blazer sudah berada di balik seragam yang ia kenakan. Menyentuh dan membuai lembut kulit Sakura dari dalam pakaiannya.

Sakura kembali meleguh kecil. Ia mulai kekurangan oksigen dan bibirnya sudah sedikit kelu melakukan lumatan-lumatan pada bibir Sasuke. Ia merasa tenaganya berkurang, diserap sentuhan lembut Sasuke. Mereka tidak melakukan ciuman yang bergairah, tetapi, Sakura suka yang seperti ini. Hanya lumatan kecil dan sentuhan lembut. Ia senang diperlakukan lembut. Tidak seperti malam dimana mereka melakukannya dengan nafsu tak sabaran.

Sakura kembali mengerang pelan dan menarik bagian rambut yang mencuat milik Sasuke sebagai protes. Pemuda itu tak mau melepas tautan mereka sementara dirinya benar-benar membutuhkan pasokan udara.

"Engh~"

Sakura mulai bergerak gelisah. Kepalanya berpaling ke kiri dan kanan. Ia butuh mengirup udara. Tangannya semakin menarik rambut belakang Sasuke, membuat pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu terpaksa melepas tautan di bibir mereka dan berpindah melumat perpotongan leher Sakura.

Sakura terengah-engah menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin. Lalu ia kembali mengerang merasa lidah Sasuke menjilat-jilat lehernya. Kemudian Sakura terdorong ke belakang, menabrak dinding yang ada di dekatnya. Sasuke mulai menggila, ia tak lagi melakukannya dengan lembut.

"Sshh.. Sasuke-kunh oohh~"

Tangan kiri Sakura yang berada di leher Sasuke refleks turun dan mencekram kemeja putih milik Sasuke tepat di pinggangnya saat pemuda itu menghisap kuat kulit rahangnya. Tangan kanan Sakura masih sibuk pada pekerjaannya membuat rambut Sasuke yang sudah berantakan semakin berantakan. Ini benar-benar memabukkan. Ia memang tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya jika sedang mabuk. Tapi, mungkin saja seperti ini, seperti melayang di udara.

Sakura bahkan tak tahu bagaimana caranya Sasuke melepas blazer yang ia kenakan dan meletakannya di atas westafel. Menyisakan kemeja putih yang entah bagaimana kancingnya sudah tak terpasang dengan benar dan juga kerahnya yang tak lagi berada di tengkuk, melainkan di punggung. Juga memperlihatkan bra hitam yang ia kenakan.

Sakura memalingkan wajah menatap Sasuke yang tengah menggigit-gigit pelan bahunya seraya menghisapnya juga. Tangan pemuda tampan itu masih setia berada di punggung Sakura dan mengelus-elusnya sebelum perlahan berpindah melepas ikat pinggang Sakura yang melingkar dan mengait di pinggang ramping Sakura.

Sakura tak ingin kalah, ia menarik wajah Sasuke dari bahunya, membuat pemuda itu berpindah ke sisi lain di bahunya. Gadis bermata emerald itu kembali mengerang, merasakan lidah Sasuke menjilat-jilat bahu kanannya. Membuat sensasi geli dan hangat secara bersamaan di sana. Sakura menarik kedua tangannya pada posisi semula dan meletakannya di depan kancing-kancing kemeja yang di kenakan Sasuke. Ia mulai melepas satu per satu kancing kemeja itu dan seakan tak mau kalah, bibirnya ikut bermain menggulum cuping kanan Sasuke. Mereka seakan ingin memakan satu sama lain.

"Eungh~"

Sakura refleks melepaskan kulumannya pada cuping Sasuke. Salah satu tangannya langsung menyentuh tangan Sasuke yang tengah mengelus sesuatu di balik rok-nya. Ia sedikit berterimakasih pada Sasuke karena hal itu membuatnya sadar apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang. Memang sudah terlanjur, tapi, bagaimanapun ia berhadapan dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke si DJ. Pemuda brengsek yang meninggalkannya setelah menikmati tubuhnya.

Ia tak mau jatuh ke lubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

Sakura mulai bergerak gelisah. Kepalanya ia palingkan ke kiri dan kanan seraya menempatkan kedua tangannya di bahu Sasuke lalu mendorong pemuda itu agar menjauh darinya. Namun bukannya menjauh, Sasuke malah semakin menghimpitnya ke dinding dan membuat Sakura main bergerak liar berontak.

"Ngh~ lepas!"

Sakura terus memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri dan kanan saat Sasuke berusaha untuk mencium bibirnya. Pemuda berahang tegas itu mengernyitkan alisnya pertanda bingung dengan perubahan Sakura. Bukankah sebelumnya gadis cantik itu itu menikmati sentuhannya? Kenapa sekarang ia menghindar dan coba mendorongnya?

Sasuke terdiam, tak lagi berusaha mempersatukan bibir mereka. Ia hanya diam merengkuh Sakura dengan kedua tangannya meski gadis itu sendiri masih berusaha mendorong tubuhnya menjauh.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura tak menjawab. Ia hanya menunduk dan berusaha melepas kedua tangan Sasuke yang melingkar di tubuhnya.

Sasuke kembali memasang wajah dinginnya. Ia tak suka di acuhkan.

Bruk!

"Ssh.." Sakura meringis. Tangannya berpindah ke punggungnya yang sakit akibat di benturkan Sasuke ke dinding setelah sebelumnya pemuda itu menariknya sedikit menjauh dari dinding. Ia lalu menatap Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Sakit?"

Tutur kata yang datar di sertai raut wajah tak bersahabat itu membuat Sakura merinding seketika. Ia tak bisa bergerak, aura di sekitarnya berubah seperti semula saat tak ada sentuhan apapun disana.

Tatapan tajam Sasuke seakan menenggelamkannya kembali ke kegelapan sekitar. Yang ada hanya bayangan itu. Ia bingung, bagaimana mata itu selalu bisa menyihirnya menjauh dari permukaan bumi? Bagaimana pula bisa membuatnya serasa mengambang di udara?

"Membosankan."

…

…

Sakura bahkan tak protes saat di lecehkan seperti itu. Ia hanya diam dan menatap pergerakan Sasuke yang menjauh darinya, berjalan keluar dari toilet khusus perempuan itu seraya merapikan seragamnya. Mungkin mood pemuda itu sudah hilang untuk menyentuhnya lebih jauh. Dan sekali lagi, Sakura di tinggal pergi oleh orang yang sama dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan.

Ia menoleh ke samping tepat di mana cermin westafel berjejer. Rambut pendeknya yang sempat di kucir kini terurai. Kemeja yang ia kenakan sudah kendor menggantung di lipatan lengannya. Bahu dan lehernya penuh bekas dengan cicipan bibir dan gigi Sasuke, membuatnya muak mengingat kebodohannya saat berhadapan dengan pemuda itu.

'Membosankan.'

Kata terakhir yang diucapkan Sasuke kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Mungkin ia memang membosankan sehingga selalu di tinggal pergi.

Mungkin juga karna ia terlalu bodoh melakukannya.

Mungkin...

.

Sakura sudah selesai memasukan kemejanya di rok yang ia kenakan sebelum mengancingnya, hanya tinggal mengenakan blazer saja. Tiba-tiba pintu toilet terbuka disusul dua orang siswi masuk ke dalam toilet. Sakura hanya melirik mereka sambil terus merapikan diri.

Ia sudah memikirkan dan mengambil keputusan. Ia memang benar-benar tidak akan bisa lepas dari pesona Uchiha Sasuke jika mungkin lain waktu pemuda itu kembali menyentuhnya. Ia akan kembali tenggelam dalam dunia permen kapas saat menatap wajah rupawan dan onyx kelam nan tajam pemuda itu. Ia juga tak mungkin bisa menghindari pemuda itu karena mereka akan terus bertemu, pengecualian di hari sabtu, minggu, saat pulang sekolah atau hari libur lainnya.

Maka ia putuskan, ia akan membiarkan dirinya tenggelam. Ia akan biarkan pemikiran dan kontrol tubuh bodohnya mengikuti instingnya saat di hadapkan dengan pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu. Akan percuma berontak dan atau melawan karna akan sia-sia saja jika nyatanya ia hanya akan kembali dalam pesona pemuda itu dan jatuh ke lubang yang sama. Yang ia akan lakukan adalah berpikir bagaimana agar dirinya tak membosankan dan di tinggal pergi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Apa keputusannya ini tepat?

Ia tak berpikir dirinya menjadi wanita murahan kok, karna hanya pemuda itu yang pernah menyentuhnya. Ia tak pernah bermain dengan yang lain.

Emmm.. baiklah, mungkin memang sebaiknya seperti itu. Percuma mengingat kesalahan dan kebodohannya di masa lalu itu. Semuanya tak akan kembali seperti semula. Mungkin, dengan mengambil keputusan seperti ini yang terbaik. Lagipula, sejak kapan Haruno Sakura menjadi orang yang peduli?

Bodoh sekali ia yang terpuruk selama dua minggu itu.

Tapi sebenarnya, jika ia bisa.. ia tidak ingin tenggelam dan membiarkan pemuda itu menguasai dirinya. Pemuda dengan lima puluh nuansa yang ada padanya.

Dan sekarang, Sakura sudah selesai merapikan diri. Ia lalu mencuci kedua telapak tangannya sebelum berjalan ke pintu toilet. Ya, jam sekolah sudah usai dan pelajaran tambahan menantinya.

"Sumimasen.."

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Tepatnya salah satu seorang siswi yang masuk ke toilet tadi saat ia tengah merapikan diri.

"Apa ini milikmu?" gadis itu menyodorkan sebuah smartphone berwarna putih. Sakura menatap smartphone itu sebelum mengambilnya dengan alis yang bertaut bingung.

Itu bukan miliknya. Tapi, bukan juga milik dua gadis yang kembali sibuk dengan urusan mereke masing-masing itu.

Sempat terselip di benaknya smartphone itu milik Sasuke. Akan tetapi, saat ia melihat folder-folder di dalamya, ia tak menemukan sesuatu yang menunjukan ponsel itu milik Sasuke.

Ia hanya menemukan banyak folder dengan foto orang asing disana. Seorang perempuan berkulit putih, bermata indah yang tajam dan bibir merah merekah.

.

_**To be continued.**_

* * *

_**Published, 15/04/2015 – Queen Bae. [Thanks to Li Ell]**_


	4. Poor Sakura

_**[Sakura POV]**_

_**.**_

_**Pelajaran tambahan guru Ibiki benar-benar membuatku tak ingin lagi melihat sekolah itu. Bayangkan saja, selama kelas dimulai, ia terus menegur dan menceramahiku. Seolah-olah apa yang ku lakukan semuanya salah. Bahkan, dia pun membentakku.**_

_**Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Ibiki-sensei? Kenapa ia sangat membenciku?**_

_**Ia menyuruhku mengerjakan latihan soal lebih banyak dari siswa yang ikut pelajaran tambahan lainnya. Ditambah lagi ia juga menyuruhku pulang belakangan. Dia selalu berkomentar dan mencari-cari kesalahan dari jawabanku.**_

_**Entah itu tulisanku yang kurang rapi sedikit saja, satu huruf yang tidak tepat pada tempatnya, bahkan karena tidak memakai titik pada akhir kalimat juga di permasalahkan.**_

_**Aku tidak protes? Tentu saja aku protes. Kenapa hanya aku yang di perlakukan seperti itu sementara yang lain tidak? Tapi, guru kejam itu malah semakin berceloteh. Aku heran, apa mulutnya tidak lelah? Aku yang mendengarnya saja sudah di landa sakit telinga dan membuatku ingin tuli selamanya.**_

_**Hhh… jika saja ponselnya tidak berbunyi, mungkin aku tak akan diizinkan pulang dan menetap di sekolah sampai besok pagi.**_

_**Dan disinilah aku. Di dalam bus menuju rumah, karna lagi-lagi Tsunade tidak bisa menjemputku dan Shizune sedang cuti. Sebenarnya bisa saja aku bawa mobil sendiri, tapi mau ku parkir dimana nanti?**_

_**Beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya aku sampai di komplek perumahan tempat ku tinggal. Aku menyusuri jalanan kecil menuju rumahku yang hanya beberapa meter lagi di depan.**_

_**Namun, tiba-tiba aku mengernyit heran mendapati beberapa mobil yang tampak asing terparkir di halaman rumahku.**_

_**.**_

_**[Sakura POV End]**_

_**.**_

* * *

**DEVILISH PRINCE**

**Disclaimer – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Alternate Universe, Out Of Character, Lil Bit Hurt, Don't Like Don't Read, 17+**

* * *

Jika Anda tidak menyukai jenis cerita ini atau alur yang Saya buat atau bahkan pairing yang Saya pilih, silahkan **tinggalkan** halaman ini sekarang juga. Saya tidak pernah memaksa Anda untuk membacanya lalu meninggalkan review yang tidak menyenangkan di akhir. Saya pikir Anda cukup pintar untuk memahami arti **DLDR**. Lalu, jangan langsung mengambil kesimpulan sendiri di setiap chapter. Ikuti saja jalan ceritanya.

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Poor Sakura.**_

.

Sakura memasuki halaman rumahnya dengan alis yang bertaut bingung. Beberapa orang terlihat keluar masuk membawa barang-barang yang Sakura yakini itu adalah perabotan rumahnya.

"Ada apa ini?"

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya memasuki rumah. Namun, seseorang yang tadi sempat sibuk dengan catatan di tangannya mengintrupsi Sakura.

"Maaf, anda siapa?" tanya pria tua itu dengan kerutan bingung di dahinya.

"Aku? Aku penghuni rumah ini. Siapa kalian? Kenapa perabotan-perabotan rumahku di keluarkan?" heran Sakura. Pria yang menegur Sakura menatap lekat raut wajahnya sebelum mengangguk dan membuat Sakura semakin bingung.

Kemudian pria berbadan tegap itu menghampiri sebuah mobil sedan yang terparkir di depan teras rumah, lalu kembali dengan sebuah map yang langsung diberikannya pada Sakura. Sakura pun menerimanya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Nona Tsunade telah menjual rumah dan saham-saham miliknya pada presdir kami, tuan Oro. Ia juga telah menandatangani surat tanda serah terima dengan presdir kami. Semuanya sudah teringkas jelas di berkas-berkas itu."

Seketika Sakura menganga dengan mata yang melebar mendengar penuturan pria tegap tadi. Ia menatap dan membaca berkas-berkas di tangannya dengan raut wajah tak percaya. Ini benar-benar mengejutkan. Ibunya tak mungkin melakukan ini.

Seakan tidak percaya, Sakura membolak-balikkan kertas itu dan membacanya berkali-kali. Ia pasti salah lihat! Pasti ada yang salah dengan matanya!

"Ini tidak mungkin.." lirihnya seraya mendongak menatap pria tadi. "La-lalu, di-dimana ibu?"

Sakura menyerahkan berkas-berkas tadi pada pria itu dan hendak berlari memasuki rumahnya guna mencari Tsunade. Namun, lagi-lagi pria itu mengintrupsi.

"Benar kau putri Haruno Tsunade?"

Sakura mengangguk. Pria yang ada di hadapannya itu terlihat membolak-balikkan buku catatannya sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat.

"Nona Tsunade menitipkan ini pada kami. Dia pergi beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum anda tiba. Dan jika anda berpikir untuk mengemasi barang-barang anda di dalam? Sayang sekali karna semuanya sudah menjadi milik presdir Orochimaru. Tidak ada yang tersisa. Maaf.."

.

Sakura menatap danau yang berada di hadapannya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Tsunade melakukan ini padanya. Pada anaknya sendiri.

Sakura begitu menyayangi wanita itu. Tapi, dengan teganya wanita itu…

Di dalam amplop coklat tadi ada sebuah surat. Disitu Tsunade berkata bahwa wanita itu bertemu seseorang di masa lalunya. Seseorang sebelum Tsunade bertemu dengan ayah Sakura. Seseorang yang dulu ia cintai melebihi apapun termasuk Sakura, anaknya sendiri.

Tsunade ingin kembali ke sisi orang itu, menjalin hubungan seperti dulu. Namun, Tsunade tak ingin kehadiran Sakura, karna ia berkata pada orang itu kalau ia belum menikah dan masih sama seperti yang dulu.

Yang lebih membuat Sakura sedih, Tsunade menjual saham dan rumah karna ia membutuhkan uang guna menolong keterpurukan orang itu akan kondisi ekonomi yang menjeratnya. Ia tak berpikir sama sekali kondisi yang di alami orang itu bisa berpindah padanya.

Tsunade lebih mementingkan orang itu ketimbang ia.

Setega itukah wanita itu terhadapnya? Hei.. Sakura adalah anaknya, tegakah seorang ibu melakukan itu?

Jika saja Sakura pulang lebih cepat, mungkin ia bisa mencegat Tsunade. Mungkin ia akan merengek dan memohon untuk ikut wanita itu. Tapi nyatanya ia terlambat. Wanita itu pasti sudah terbang ke China sekarang.

Ini semua gara-gara Ibiki-sensei! Kalau saja guru itu tidak mengulur waktu kepulangannya, mungkin ia bisa bertemu Tsunade. Dan sialan juga anak itu, Uchiha Sasuke. Karna semuanya berawal dari pemuda itu. Kalau saja Sasuke tidak menghantui pikirannya, ia tidak akan mengikuti jam tambahan dan bertemu Ibiki-sensei. Betul kan?

Tapi kalau di pikir-pikir… yang lebih patut disalahkan adalah dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa ia kendalikan.

Sakura yang malang. Sekarang, bagaimana nasibmu?

Lihat?

Semua orang meninggalkanmu.

Bahkan ibumu sendiri.

Ibu..

Sakura pikir, selama ini Tsunade sangat menyayanginya karna wanita itu selalu ada untuk memperhatikannya. Wanita itu tak henti-henti mendidiknya agar menjadi orang yang pintar dan berguna. Namun nyatanya… apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang?

Tsunade pergi meninggalkannya dengan pakaian berupa seragam sekolah satu-satunya yang melekat di tubuh mungilnya dan juga sejumlah uang yang terselip di amplop coklat itu. Tsunade bahkan menyarankannya untuk mengunjungi seseorang yang sangat dibencinya. Orang yang pertama kali membuatnya tau bagaimana rasanya di tinggalkan. Ya, ayahnya. Tumbuh besar tanpa seorang ayah jelas membuatnya tau akan hal itu.

Tidak!

Apapun yang terjadi, Sakura akan berusaha sendiri. Ia tak sudi bertemu pria yang telah meninggalkannya sejak dirinya masih dalam kandungan Tsunade!

Sakura berdiri dan menghapus setetes liquid yang mengalir di pipi kirinya.

Percuma meratapi dan menangisi keadaan. Tsunade tidak akan kembali dan tiba-tiba berada di hadapannya jika ia terus menangis. Itu hanya membuat matanya sakit!

Sakura menatap amplop coklat yang ada di tangannya, satu-satunya harta yang ia miliki. Hanya ada beberapa lembar yen disitu. Sakura harap, itu akan cukup memberinya sebuah tempat tinggal. Setidaknya untuk malam ini.

.

"Aku mohon nyonya. Aku janji, jika aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan, aku akan melunasi sisanya."

"Tidak. Cari saja yang lain. Masih banyak yang mau membayar tunai apartemen ini."

"Tap–"

BLAM!

Sakura menunduk seraya menghela nafasnya yang berat. Ini adalah apartemen ketiga yang menolaknya karna uang sewa yang tak mencukupi. Sakura mendongak lalu menoleh ke belakang, menatap bangunan apartemen milik wanita tadi.

Bahkan, apartemen dengan penampilan kumuh seperti itu pun tak sanggup di sewanya.

Tsunade benar-benar keterlaluan. Apa wanita itu meminta Sakura tinggal di jalanan?

Oh, sangat jelas "YA" melihat jumlah uang yang ia tinggalkan.

Sakura kembali menatap jalanan yang sunyi di tempat itu. Kakinya melangkah menjauhi tempat itu, menuju tempat lain yang mungkin bisa menerimanya.

.

Sakura duduk di bangku taman dengan sekaleng coco grape di tangannya. Hari sudah hampir malam dan ia belum menemukan tempat untuk bermalam. Ia juga sudah mencari pekerjaan, yah.. siapa tau ia bisa tinggal di tempat kerjanya atau ia bisa meminta gajinya terlebih dahulu untuk menyewa penginapan malam ini. Tapi, semua menolak dengan alasan,

"_Kami tidak menerima pekerja part time."_

"_Maaf, kami tidak mempekerjakan anak sekolah."_

"_Sepertinya anda masih kurang berpengalaman."_

Dan berbagai alasan lainnya.

Perutnya pun belum terisi dari tadi siang. Setiap kali melewati restoran atau kedai kecil, ia merasa tergiur untuk mencoba masuk dan memesan. Tapi, ia kembali memikirkan sewa apartemen yang bahkan tak dapat di jangkaunya. Juga berpikir untuk bekerja di restoran atau kedai kecil dengan upah makanan pun, ia tak mendapatkannya. Sudah ia katakan bukan? Semua menolaknya.

Sakura tak pernah menyangka hidupnya akan seperti ini.

Gadis bermata emerald itu mengadah. Hari sudah berganti malam. Cepat sekali, pikirnya.

Ia membuang kaleng coco grape di tangannya ke tempat sampah dan beranjak meninggalkan taman. Sebuah pemikiran tiba-tiba saja terlintas di otaknya.

Yah, meskipun terkesan tak tau diri, ia akan meminta belas kasih sahabat di sekolahnya dulu. Padahal setelah pindah ke sekolah yang baru, ia berkata tak membutuhkan sahabat seperti mereka.

Ckckck kau menjilat ludahmu sendiri, Haruno.

.

Seharusnya Sakura mendatangi rumah Naruto terlebih dahulu daripada rumah Ino. Ia tak heran atau terkejut saat memasuki rumah Ino akan mendapati gadis itu tengah bermain 'kuda-kudaan' dengan pacarnya yang juga sahabatnya, Sai.

Tapi, kali ini Sakura malas dan muak harus berada di situasi duduk dan menonton. Ia mulai berpikir, mungkin ditolak lowongan kerja yang ia lamar tadi adalah pengalihan profesi menjadi camera'girl' video porno.

Sakura bahkan dapat melihat bagaimana kejantanan Sai yang keluar masuk dengan tempo cepat di lubang Ino. Ia juga merutuki otaknya yang membandingkan kejantanan Sai dengan kejantanan pemuda yang pernah melakukan hal seperti itu padanya, Uchiha Sasuke. Arrrggghhh!

Ino bukan penyambut tamu yang baik, Sakura harus mengingat itu. Dan bagaimana caranya masuk ke rumah Ino? Itu karna pintu tidak di kunci dan Sakura tak berpikir untuk berbalik pergi saat mendengar desahan erotis dari dalam rumah.

Hal seperti itu sudah biasa ia dapati di rumah Ino, hingga Sakura menyesal dengan tindakan yang diambilnya. Karna ia harus duduk di sofa lalu menunggu mereka sampai selesai –meskipun ia harus berperang dengan nalurinya yang menginginkan hal seperti itu juga–.

Yeah, jelas saja, siapa yang tidak tergoda atau terangsang melihat pertempuran hebat secara live? Melihat dari video saja sudah membuatmu tak berkutik, apalagi Sakura yang melihatnya secara langsung. Emmm.. membuatnya menginginkan sensasi itu juga. Tapi ia tidak gila untuk threesome dengan sahabatnya meskipun Sakura tau mereka akan mengizinkannya bergabung. Ia tak semurahan itu membiarkan benda tumpul milik pacar sahabatnya yang tak lain sahabatnya sendiri memasuki lubangnya.

"Ah.. ahm Saihh.."

Sakura berjingkrak senang dalam hatinya. Mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Ino, setidaknya beberapa hentakan lagi kedua orang tak tau kondisi itu akan selesai. Eh? Entahlah. Sakura juga tidak tau siapa yang tak tau kondisi disini, ia atau mereka.

Sakura menghela nafasnya setelah ia melihat cairan kental yang keluar dari ujung kejantanan Sai mengotori perut Ino dan paha mereka. Sakura pikir mereka berdua sudah selesai. Namun, ia harus menelan harapan saat Sai mengubah posisi duduknya untuk membelakangi Ino.

Di dalam hatinya, gadis yang sedari tadi menonton mereka itu menggeram kesal saat tubuh Ino mulai terhentak-hentak ke depan dengan mata sayu dan senyuman nakal tengah menatapnya. Haruskah Sakura kembali menunggu?

Ia rasa tidak. Bisa-bisa ia akan menelanjangi dirinya sendiri dan melakukan solo karna tak tahan melihat adegan itu lebih lanjut.

"Ino, bolehkah aku menginap malam ini?"

Yah, seharusnya Sakura langsung saja menyampaikan tujuannya. Jadi ia tidak perlu menyaksikan adegan porno secara live antara Sai dan Ino, lalu bergegas ke kamar untuk tidur karna tubuhnya butuh istirahat setelah berjalan seharian penuh.

Tapi sebagai orang yang memiliki etika, ia harus menunggu tuan rumah selesai dengan urusannya. Hanya saja, bagaimana kalau mereka baru selesai besok pagi? Bisa-bisa Sakura tidak tidur. Tapi juga, bukankah memasuki rumah orang tanpa izin lalu menyaksikan kegiatan tak senonoh pemilik rumah sudah melanggar etika?

Lantas, kenapa dari tadi ia harus menunggu? Bodoh!

Namun, gadis yang dimintai izin itu tak meresponnya sama sekali. Ia hanya fokus pada Sai yang sedang nenumbuk-numbuk miliknnya semakin dalam dan membuatnya terus mendesah. Sakura makin tak tahan.

"Hei pig.."

Tetap tak ada respon. Sialan! Akhirnya Sakura lebih memilih berdiri dan meninggalkan rumah Ino.

Oh, astaga! Apa dia datang hanya untuk menyaksikan mereka bercinta? Hahaha…

.

Sakura memang benar jika berpendapat bahwa Naruto lebih baik dari Ino. Setidaknya pemuda itu tak menyambut Sakura dengan mengadakan acara bersama seseorang dirumahnya.

Ia menyambut Sakura dengan rentetan pertanyaan. Seperti kenapa kau pindah sekolah, kenapa tidak memberi kabar, atau sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan hilangnya Sakura dari kehidupan mereka. Sahabatnya ini memang cerewet.

Namun, Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan,

"Bolehkah aku menginap?"

Dan Naruto langsung menyetujuinya meski ia hendak ingin bertanya. Melihat keadaan Sakura yang tak karuan dan kelelahan, mungkin ia bisa menunda pertanyaannya sampai besok pagi.

.

Sakura berpikir untuk tidak masuk sekolah hari ini untuk mencari pekerjaan atau tempat tinggal karna ia sadar diri untuk tak menetap di rumah Naruto. Apa kata orang tua Naruto nanti kalau mereka pulang dan mendapati orang asing disana?

"Ibumu berharap kau mendapat predikat lulusan terbaik di Jepang, dattebayo?"

Sakura tahu kenapa Naruto berkata demikian saat mereka sarapan pagi bersama. Melihat seragam yang ia kenakan kemarin –karena sekarang ia memakai baju milik Naruto dan seragamnya yang dicuci–, tentu Naruto tahu di mana sekolah barunya.

"Tidak, aku yang menginginkan bersekolah di sana."

Seakan tidak percaya, Naruto menambah volume mata sapphire-nya.

"Bukankah kau membenci aturan ibumu?"

Sakura menghentikan gerak tangannya dan meletakkan sendok sup di atas piring. Ia lalu menghela nafas panjang dan bersandar di sandaran kursi tempatnya duduk.

"Sebaiknya kau berhenti menyebut kata 'ibumu'." Naruto menautkan alisnya pertanda bingung. "Seorang ibu tidak akan tega melakukan ini pada anaknya."

Naruto masih tidak mengerti. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura datang ke rumahnya tengah malam. Padahal yang Naruto tau, Tsunade bukanlah orang yang mudah mengizinkan Sakura melakukan hal yang ia mau.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Naruto coba bertanya guna memahami kondisi Sakura. Namun gadis yang ditanyai hanya menggeleng dan melanjutkan makannya. Naruto berpikir itu adalah privasinya. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum beralih pada topik lain.

"Lalu, apa kau akan pulang nanti setelah aku pulang sekolah?" tanya Naruto di sela-sela melahap supnya.

"Tidak. Aku akan keluar bersamamu setelah ini."

Naruto menghentikan makannya. "Maksudmu?" Naruto berpikir Sakura akan ke sekolah bersamanya. Tapi bukankah mereka tidak lagi bersekolah di tempat yang sama? "Ah, kau juga harus berangkat sekolah bukan." lanjut Naruto.

"Baka, aku akan keluar mencari pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal." tutur Sakura yang sebelumnya memasukan sesendok sup jagung ke dalam mulutnya. Sementara pemuda di seberang tempat duduknya itu melepas alat makannya lalu menatap Sakura dengan serius.

"Sakura-chan, kau tahu kan kapanpun kau bisa bercerita padaku?" Naruto memberi jeda. "Sebenarnya ada apa? Pekerjaan, tempat tinggal, apa maksudmu?" Naruto tidak lagi menganggap itu semua adalah privasi, ia benar-benar ingin tahu.

Sakura ikut menghentikan gerakannya. Ia pikir, tidak ada salahnya jika ia bercerita. Mungkin akan sedikit mengurangi bebannya.

"Tsunade pergi ke China. Ia menjual rumah dan saham-saham miliknya."

"M-maksudmu? Kau terperangkap dalam kisah drama seorang ibu yang menelantarkan anaknya? Jangan bercanda, Sakura-chan." seketika Naruto melebarkan kedua matanya sebelum kembali ke cengiran konyolnya seraya mengibaskan tangannya di udara. Sakura menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku juga tidak memaksamu untuk percaya. Ia lebih memilih orang di masa lalu yang masih dicintainya. Aku sedang tidak bermain drama."

"Lalu, kenapa kau terlihat biasa saja? Seharusnya kau frustasi, menangis atau melakukan hal yang di lakukan orang lain jika berada di posisimu. Kau hanya terlihat lelah, yah, wajar saja karna kau memaksakan diri berjalan kaki ke rumahku." Naruto menatap Sakura dengan raut wajah yang sulit di artikan.

Sakura menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas meja, kemudian mengacak rambutnya lalu menatap Naruto dengan malas.

"Memangnya dia akan kembali padaku dan meninggalkan orang itu kalau aku menangis atau menjadi gila?" Naruto terlihat sedikit mengangguk. "Mungkin.. ia bahkan tak ingin tau." lanjut Sakura lirih dan menunduk, membuat Naruto menatap iba sahabatnya itu.

Sakura benar-benar gadis yang kuat.

"Kau bisa tinggal disini selama yang kau mau." Naruto menepuk kepala Sakura yang bertumpu di atas meja.

"Aku bukan orang yang suka merepotkan orang lain, Naruto." Sakura merubah posisinya menjadi duduk tegak.

"Pintu rumah ini selalu terbuka jika kau butuh tempat untuk bernaung." kali ini dengan senyuman di wajah Naruto. Sakura menatap sahabatnya yang sudah berdiri dengan raut wajah aneh dan membuat Naruto bertanya.

"Kenapa? Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Sakura-chan~ Bisa-bisa aku jatuh cinta lagi padamu~"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya tidak berpikir kalau kau cukup baik."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Ada apa dengan Sakura? Biasanya jika ia berkata seperti itu, Sakura akan langsung memukulnya.

"Jadi selama ini kau berpikiran bahwa aku buruk?" Naruto berjalan kearah bak cuci piring.

"Tidak juga. Hanya… terimakasih." ucap Sakura seraya meletakkan piring yang dibawanya ke bak cuci piring.

Naruto menoleh padanya dan tersenyum. "Itu sudah bagian dari tugasku."

.

Sakura tengah berdiri di persimpangan jalan bersama pejalan kaki lainnya, menunggu lampu hijau untuk para pejalan kaki menyebrang. Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar nada dering telepon entah darimana dan milik siapa, yang jelas terdengar sangat nyaring seakan berkolaborasi dengan suara bising jalanan.

Sakura menoleh ke sekitarnya, namun tidak ada seorang pun yang merespon dering telepon itu. Ada beberapa orang yang terlihat mengangkat teleponnya dan mulai berbicara panjang lebar bersama seseorang di seberang sana, tapi dering ponsel itu masih terdengar jelas di telinga Sakura. Seperti suara dering ponsel itu sangat dekat dengannya.

Bahkan saat semua orang mulai melangkah untuk menyebrang jalan, dering itu masih terdengar di telinganya. Membuatnya dengan paksa harus memeriksa isi tasnya dan menemukan sumber ketidaknyamanan itu disana. Oh, sebuah smartphone yang di temukan seorang siswa kemarin di toilet sekolah.

…_warning 'Devil'_

Sakura mengernyit.

Warning? Haruskah ia menjawab?

Si pemilik handphone saja menerakan kalimat warning di sana. Berarti, tidak seharusnya Sakura mengangkat telepon itu.

Maka ia pun segera memilih deal merah untuk mematikan sambungan dan berjalan cepat ke ujung jalan tanpa memperhatikan lampu lalu lintas yang sudah berubah warna, menghiraukan jeritan pejalan kaki yang meneriakinya.

Ia menatap ke seberang jalan. Pikirnya, para pejalan kaki itu bukan meneriaki dirinya. Maka ia terus berjalan dan tak memperhatikan sebuah truk yang melaju di sebelah kirinya dan sebuah mini bus yang juga menuju ke arahnya dari kanan.

Smartphone putih yang ada di tangan kanannya kembali berbunyi, membuatnya menatap ponsel itu sembari terus berjalan. Dapat dilihatnya nama yang sama tertera di layar ponsel. Ia berdecak kesal dan mendongak, menatap ke arah sekitarnya. Seketika matanya membulat.

Tubuhnya refleks berhenti saking terkejutnya, melihat dua kendaraan melaju ke arahnya. Ia tak tau harus melakukan apa karna tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya kaku. Jeritang orang-orang di sekelilingnya semakin membuncah ketika mini bus dan truk angkutan barang itu tinggal beberapa meter lagi dari tempat Sakura berdiri. Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin dan bergetar. Apa ia akan mati?

Sakura refleks memejamkan matanya saat truk dan mini bus itu kurang lebih hanya tinggal dua meter lagi akan menghantam tubuhnya. Hingga…

"AWAS!"

Greb.

TIN… TIIINNN…

Yang di perkirakan Sakura tak terjadi. Ia tak merasa tubuhnya terhempas atau tertabrak sama sekali. Sakura merasa ada kehangatan dalam dirinya yang pasrah. Telinganya bersandar pada sesuatu yang berdetak teratur, Sakura yakin itu adalah bunyi jantung.

Ya, pasti jantung. Jantung seseorang yang merengkuh dan menyelamatkannya. Bak di film-film, ini seperti dimana kau hampir saja tertabrak mobil lalu tiba-tiba seseorang datang sebagai penyelamat.

"Cepat menyingkir anak muda!"

Kedua orang yang sedang berpelukan di tengah jalan itu menoleh ke sumber suara, dimana seorang supir mini bus yang hampir saja menabraknya terlihat terburu-buru karena penumpang mini bus disitu mulai mengeluh.

Sakura segera mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi bersandar di dada orang itu dan juga melepaskan pelukannya. Mereka berjalan ke seberang jalan. Ia baru sadar, barusan mereka berada di tengah jalan dan di himpit oleh sebuah truk dan mini bus yang hampir saja menabraknya. Tapi untunglah, para supir bisa menginjak rem tepat waktu hingga tak mengakibatkan kecelakaan disana.

Orang-orang yang tadi menyaksikan kejadian itu pun bubar seraya mengehela nafas panjang. Ada juga yang menggerutu tak jelas sembari menatapnya. Sakura hanya membungkuk berulangkali dan tak henti mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya dan menoleh pada orang yang secara tidak langsung sudah menyelamatkannya tadi. Ia hendak menjawab, namun entah kenapa tiba-tiba suaranya tak bisa keluar. Sakura hanya sedikit membuka mulutnya seraya menatap orang itu, seakan terpesona.

"He-hei? Apa kau mendengarkanku?" orang itu mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Sakura, karna sedari tadi Sakura tak berkedip dan membuat orang itu panik. Sedetik kemudian Sakura mengerjab dan langsung menggeleng.

"Aku baik-baik saja.." jawab Sakura seraya tersenyum agak di paksakan.

"Lain kali kau harus hati-hati."

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Orang itu melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya sebelum menatap Sakura kembali.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Apa tidak apa jika aku meninggalkanmu disini?" Sakura kembali tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Eum, lain kali kau harus hati-hati." ucap orang itu lagi seraya meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura melambai ke arah orang itu.

Eh, bukankah ia harus tau siapa nama orang yang telah menyelamatkannya itu? Yah setidaknya sebagai tanda lain dari terimakasih.

Sakura pun kembali melihat orang itu yang belum jauh dari tempatnya.

"HEI! KALAU BOLEH TAU, SIAPA NAMAMU?" mendengar teriakan Sakura, orang itu berbalik dan berhenti sejenak untuk membalas teriakannya.

"NAMAKU SASORI! SENANG BERTEMU DENGANMU, SAKURA!" lalu orang itu kembali berbalik, meninggalkan Sakura yang melambaikan tangannya lagi.

Tunggu.

Pemuda bernama Sasori itu… tadi menyebut namanya kan?

Ia yakin, tadi mereka hanya berbasa-basi dan ia tak menyebutkan namanya. Ia juga sedang tidak memakai seragam yang bertuliskan name tag di bagian dada sebelah kirinya. Lalu, bagaimana pemuda itu tahu namanya?

Si sela pikiran yang berkecamuk, ponsel yang sedari tadi ia genggam kembali berbunyi dan menampilkan nama yang sama di layar touchnya.

.

_**To be continued.**_

* * *

_**A.N: Maaf ya Sakura-nya jadi begini… pada tau lah ya Ny. Uchiha yg ini kan kuat banget orangnya. Tapi seriously, I'm SasuSaku Lovers, ini cuman buat Sakura bebas dari orangtuanya. Dan ini juga bukan masalah puncaknya kok, masih ada yang lebih sedih(?)**_

_**Asalnya orang ketiganya mau Karin loh tapi gegara baca Naruto Gaiden Chapter 1 GUE BENCI BANGET WOY, KALO DULU GUE BENCI SEKARANG PAKE BANGET, NGAPAIN SIH MUNCUL-MUNCUL TERUS BIKIN SALAH PAHAM?! Sama fansnya apalagi, ngarep banget mereka-_- SasuKarin? Nonono.. itu sih bukan masalahnya utamanye, SasuSaku pan udah canon. Yang paling gue sebelin tuh Sasuke ninggalin keluarganya itu loh, jadi selama ini Sakura single mother huaaaaa! Wtf masashi-san, kenapa dari sekian banyak pair &amp; chara harus Sakura mulu yang menderita! (Sakura Hard Lovers)**_

_**Guest: "Thor, bukannya elu juga disini bikin Sakuranya menderita ye..?"**_

_**Author: "Yaaa setidaknya ini mah ff bro, ah guest mah gitu orangnya. /kibas rambut/"**_

_**Berharap aja Sasuke punya alasan yang kuat kenapa ninggalin SakuSara 12 tahun…tapi kalo sampe alasannya gara-gara dendam, pembalasan atau bla.. bla.. bla.. gue demo juga ke jepang!(?) Tapi aku yakin kok pas Sakura hamil Sarada, Sasuke nemenin^^**_

_**Oh, iya, katanya ada gosip Sasuke ninggalin Sakura entu gara-gara mau ngelindungin Konoha dari luar, dibawah perintah Kakashi. Katanya ada hubungannya sama kata-kata Sasuke di gerbang, yang "Kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan dosa-dosaku." Tapi kan Kakashi udah gajadi hokage? Nah.. itu spekulasi SS Lovers yang cukup masuk akal tapi sekaligus ga masuk akal juga menurut aku. Gatau dah, kita tunggu jawabannya awal Mei a.k.a chapter 2. Maaf ye jadi curhat, habis masih bingung nih sampe sekarang ckck.**_

_**Hmmm.. maaf juga ya kalau masih banyak typo, bahasanya jelek, dll. Soalnya saya ga pernah baca ulang lagi dan saya juga masih terbilang author baru disini. Terus juga saya sehari-hari ga pake bahasa EYD, jadi masih belajar juga. As an human, saya ga pernah luput dari kesalahan^^**_

* * *

_**Published, 24/04/2015 – Queen Bae. [Thanks to Li Ell]**_


	5. Place Overnight

_**.**_

_**Sakura kini tengah duduk gelisah di sebuah café, menunggu seseorang yang tak kunjung datang. Ini sudah lebih dari lima belas menit dari waktu perjanjian. Bukannya apa, tapi untuk sekarang ia tak punya banyak waktu. Ia harus segera mencari pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal.**_

_**Saat di persimpangan jalan tadi, Sakura memutuskan untuk mengangkat panggilan masuk yang sedari tadi terus mengganggunya, bahkan hampir membuatnya mati. Si pemanggil berkata bahwa ponsel itu adalah miliknya dan meminta mereka bertemu agar ia bisa mengambil ponselnya. Hanya saja orang itu sangat tidak tepat waktu.**_

_**Huft.. berbicara tentang tempat tinggal, Sakura sendiri bingung harus bagaimana. Naruto menawarkan untuk tinggal bersamanya, hanya saja ia tak ingin merepotkan sahabatnya itu.**_

_**Andai saja Tsunade tidak pergi meninggalkannya, ia pasti tak akan kebingungan seperti ini. Mungkin juga sekarang ia sedang belajar di kelas dengan tenang dan bertemu Sasuke.**_

_**Apa? Sasuke?**_

_**.**_

* * *

**DEVILISH PRINCE**

**Disclaimer – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Alternate Universe, Out Of Character, Lil Bit Hurt, Don't Like Don't Read, 17+**

* * *

Jika Anda tidak menyukai jenis cerita ini atau alur yang Saya buat atau bahkan pairing yang Saya pilih, silahkan **tinggalkan** halaman ini sekarang juga. Saya tidak pernah memaksa Anda untuk membacanya lalu meninggalkan review yang tidak menyenangkan di akhir. Saya pikir Anda cukup pintar untuk memahami arti **DLDR**. Lalu, jangan langsung mengambil kesimpulan sendiri di setiap chapter. Ikuti saja jalan ceritanya.

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Place Overnight.**_

.

Drrrt.. drrrtt..

Lamunan Sakura buyar karena sesuatu baru saja bergetar di tangannya. Ya, smartphone putih yang ditemukannya di toilet sekolah itu. Ia hendak menjawab panggilan masuk yang tertera di layar ponsel tersebut, akan tetapi ia sedikit ragu karena bukan nama 'devil' yang tertera disana –karena kontak yang bernama devil itu mengaku kalau ia si pemilik ponsel–. Melainkan beberapa deret angka yang tak dikenal.

Tetapi akhirnya ia menggeser deal hijau untuk menjawab.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Moshi-moshi, saya sudah sampai. Bisakah anda memberi tahu ciri-ciri anda?" jawab seseorang di seberang sana.

Tring~

Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita seumuran Tsunade memasuki café sembari terlihat sedang menghubungi seseorang. Sakura memperhatikannya dari tempat ia duduk. Pasti dia orangnya, foto perempuan di wallpaper handphone itu adalah dia.

"Oh, ne, saya ada di sebelah kiri anda. Meja nomor delapan."

Wanita itu menoleh dan langsung menutup sambungan telepon. Ia menghampiri Sakura.

"Maaf, apa kau menunggu terlalu lama?" Sakura tersenyum. Wanita itu mengambil duduk di hadapannya.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Sakura masih mempertahankan senyumnya. Si wanita membalas dan memanggil seorang pelayan, karna melihat meja tempat mereka duduk masih kosong.

"Kau ingin memesan apa?" wanita itu menatap Sakura setelah memesan makanan untuk dirinya sendiri. Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya ke depan dada dan menggeleng.

"Tidak usah. Aku hanya mengembalikan ponsel anda." ucapnya seraya meletakkan sebuah ponsel putih yang sangat merepotkan itu di atas meja.

Wanita itu tersenyum lalu memesan menu yang sama untuk Sakura. Sakura sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Setidaknya aku harus berterimakasih." ujar wanita itu seraya mengutak-atik ponsel yang baru saja di kembalikan Sakura. "Banyak data penting di dalam sini. Beruntunglah benda ini di temukan oleh orang sepertimu."

Kemudian wanita itu memasukan ponsel tadi kedalam tas sebelum menatap Sakura yang terlihat gelisah. "Ada apa?"

"Eh?" Sakura menatap wanita itu sebelum beralih menatap pelayan yang datang membawa pesanan mereka, ia pun bergumam terimakasih.

"Apa disini kurang nyaman?"

Sakura kembali menatap si wanita yang masih mempertanyakan kegelisahannya. Gadis itu hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Wanita yang ada di hadapannya membalas dengan senyum, lalu mempersilahkan Sakura untuk mencicipi menunya.

"Ah, iya."

Si wanita meletakkan alat makannya di kedua sisi piring. Setelah itu ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Sakura. Sakura yang awalnya bingung hanya melakukan hal yang sama.

"Panggil saja Terumi. Maaf karna tidak memperkenalkan diri sebelumnya."

"Namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Tak apa, mungkin anda terlalu senang menemukan ponsel anda." wanita itu hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sakura. Sakura pikir, Terumi adalah orang yang cantik, menyenangkan, dan mudah bergaul. Karna walaupun mereka berdua baru pertama kali bertemu, Terumi dengan mudahnya mencairkan suasana dan menyingkirkan kecanggungan di antara mereka.

Selesai dengan santapan masing-masing, Sakura hendak beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan segera pergi. Akan tetapi Terumi dengan cepat mengintrupsi dan menawarkan tumpangan untuk Sakura. Sakura menolaknya dengan halus karna ia tak mau merepotkan.

Wanita itu pun tak bisa memaksa. Itu tidak baik. Ia hanya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam dompetnya dan meraih tangan Sakura untuk meletakkan benda itu.

"Itu kartu namaku. Jika kau butuh bantuan, kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja. Aku sangat berterimakasih karena kau telah menemukan ponselku. Ah, aku tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana reaksi dia itu jika aku kehilangan benda ini."

Entah siapa dengan 'dia' yang dimaksud Terumi, ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya tersenyum kepada wanita paruh baya itu.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Sakura-san." ujar Terumi. Ia tengah berdiri di sisi pintu mobilnya yang di bukakan oleh seorang supir.

"Saya juga, Terumi-san. Hati-hati di jalan." Sakura membungkuk dan melambai saat mobil yang ditumpangi Terumi sudah melaju meninggalkan café.

.

"Haah.. kenapa sulit sekali mencari pekerjaan.."

Sakura mengedepankan ransel hijaunya kemudian duduk di sebuah bangku halte. Ia menutup matanya sejenak. Rasanya lelah, sudah hampir seharian penuh ia mencari pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal, namun tetap tak menemukan tempat yang bisa menerimanya.

Tentang Naruto.. rasanya Sakura terlalu sungkan kalau harus menginap lagi di rumah pemuda itu. Dan ia tidak mau memilih rumah Ino, karna tidak menutup kemungkinan ia hanya akan mendapati hal yang sama. Sai? Ah, Sakura tidak mau ambil resiko menjadi sasaran amukan Ino.

Ia memperhatikan penampilan dirinya sendiri.

Sangat menyedihkan. Ia bahkan hanya mengenakan sweater berwarna putih kebesaran yang Naruto pinjamkan tadi pagi. Bawahannya sendiri hanya rok seragam sekolah. Sedangkan, kemeja dan blazer seragamnya ia simpan di dalam tas.

Kenapa ia merasa dirinya seperti gembel? Oh, kau memang sudah menjadi gendalangan, Sakura!

Yeah, jelas saja. Salah satu alasan seseorang dikatakan sebagai gelandangan karna orang itu tak memiliki tempat tinggal. Dan saat ini kau tak punya tempat tinggal. Jadi, bukankah predikat itu memang tengah di sandang olehmu?

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya sebelum ia kembali menegakkan tubuh dan beranjak pergi dari sana.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam dan Sakura belum menemukan tempat bernaung untuk malam ini. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk berjalan, ia butuh istirahat.

Dan kini gadis bertubuh mungil itu tengah berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan yang terlihat mewah dan megah. Itu adalah sebuah hotel.

Tidak, ini bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Ia disini bukan karna ingin menginap. Kartu nama yang ada di genggaman tangannya dapat menjelaskan kenapa ia berada di depan hotel bintang lima itu.

…

"Su-sumimasen."

Seorang resepsionis yang baru saja menutup telepon segera menoleh dan menatap Sakura dengan alis yang bertaut. Mata orang itu menelusuri Sakura dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepalanya. Ditatapi seperti itu, Sakura melihat penampilannya sendiri dan menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya seraya agak menunduk.

"Ya?" ujar si resepsionis sedikit aneh di telinga Sakura.

"Eum, bisakah saya bertemu dengan Terumi-san?"

Resepsionis tadi mengangkat salah satu alisnya, memandang Sakura dengan tatapan aneh. Terkesan seperti meremehkan.

"Apa anda telah membuat janji sebelumnya?" Sakura menggeleng. Kemudian resepsionis itu beralih menatap seseorang yang berdiri di samping Sakura yang ingin memesan kamar.

"Jika belum membuat janji dengan presdir anda tidak bisa bertemu dengannya. Lebih baik anda segera pergi sebelum saya memanggil security." ujar resepsionis itu tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya. Dengan berat hati, Sakura segera keluar dari gedung hotel itu.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang seraya menatap kartu nama yang sedari tadi di genggamnya. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia menghubungi Terumi karna nomor teleponnya juga tertera di sana. Hanya saja, ia tidak memiliki pulsa yang cukup untuk melakukan panggilan atau mengirim pesan.

Menggunakan telepon umum? Ia berpikir itu setelah mencoba cara mengunjungi hotel. Akan tetapi ia terlalu sayang dengan koinnya. Bagaimana kalau ia menemukan tempat menginap untuk malam ini tapi tidak bisa ditempati karena kekurangan satu koin? Memang berlebihan tapi mungkin saja itu terjadi. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin bukan?

Hhh…

Sakura berbalik hendak menyeret kakinya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Matanya yang terus melihat ke bawah mendapati sepasang sepatu di hadapannya.

Sakura hanya menghela nafas dan bergeser, mungkin ia menghalangi jalan orang itu. Hanya saja, saat ia bergeser ke kiri, orang itu juga ikut bergeser ke kiri. Sakura bergeser ke kanan, orang itu juga melakukan hal yang sama, membuat Sakura harus mendongak guna melihat sang pemilik kaki.

Dan saat itu pula, Sakura merasa kesialannya hari ini bertubi-tubi. Mungkin kalau disuruh memilih, ia lebih memilih di tabrak truk pengangkut barang dan minibus tadi pagi daripada harus bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Sudah cukup dengan harus menatap wajah pemuda itu di sekolah, ia tak ingin bertemu Sasuke di lingkungan biasa karna akan semakin membuat pikirannya menjadi kacau.

Helaan nafas kembali ia lakukan, juga bergeser ke kiri guna melanjutkan jalannya. Hanya saja Sasuke kembali melakukan hal yang sama dan menghalangi jalannya.

"Apa?" wajah Sakura benar-benar kusut sekarang. Ia tidak ingin hari ini semakin panjang dan melelahkan karena harus berurusan dengan Sasuke.

"Kau tau?" pemuda itu memberi jeda. "Aku selalu menyelesaikan urusanku sampai tuntas."

Sakura benci pada orang yang membuatnya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka katakan. Yah seperti Sasuke, ia tak tau apa alasan pemuda itu memberitahu Sakura mengenai dirinya.

"Aku ingin hari ini berjalan cepat. Aku tidak punya waktu atau tertarik sedikitpun mendengar fakta tentangmu. Minggir!" Sakura bergeser lagi dan bisa ditebak apa yang dilakukan Sasuke bukan? Pemuda itu melakukan hal yang sama, membuat Sakura kesal namun tak berani mengangkat wajahnya karna takut untuk kembali tenggelam dalam dunia kapas yang selalu di alaminya saat menatap mata tajam pemuda itu.

"Baguslah kalau kau berpikir seperti itu." tiba-tiba Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiri Sakura, membuat si pemilik mendongak dan menatap wajah tampan pemuda di hadapannya itu. "Kalau begitu kita selesaikan dengan cepat."

Selanjutnya Sakura hanya bisa menebak-nebak apa maksud dari ucapan Sasuke dan membiarkan pemuda itu menariknya ke dalam hotel. Resepsionis yang tadi mengusir Sakura hanya bisa menatap kepergian gadis itu memasuki lift dengan raut wajah kaget seraya menunjuk Sasuke dan Sakura menggunakan telunjuknya.

.

Saat pikirannya kembali normal, Sakura sempat berontak di lobi hotel. Namun Sasuke terus menyeretnya hingga mereka tiba di sebuah kamar. Sasuke memasukan kartu yang di bawanya tadi pada alat pemindai sebelum pintu itu terbuka lalu masuk dan menghempaskan tubuh Sakura di atas ranjang. Sakura bangkit dan berlari menuju pintu kamar, akan tetapi Sasuke dengan cepat mencekal dan kembali menghempaskannya di atas ranjang.

Bruk!

"Lepas! Mmmph.." gumam Sakura. Kakinya menendang-nendang udara. Kepalanya ia palingkan ke kiri dan kanan dengan mata dan bibir yang tertutup rapat. Sedangkan Sasuke yang sedang merangkak di atas tubuhnya, mengunci kedua kedua pergelangan tangan Sakura sembari berusaha menggapai bibirnya.

Merasa tidak nyaman karena Sakura berontak, Sasuke duduk diam di atas perut Sakura, ia masih sedikit menumpu berat badannya di kedua lutut. Sakura yang merasa tak ada pergerakan dari Sasuke pun ikut terdiam, kemudian membuka kedua matanya dan menatap pemuda itu tepat di bibirnya. Bukan bermaksud yang aneh-aneh, hanya saja ia tak mau menatap mata Sasuke.

"Kau sudah bisa diam?" Sasuke melepas cekalannya pada lengan Sakura yang diam tak bergerak. "Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan urusanku denganmu. Kenapa kau sangat sulit untuk di ajak kerjasama, hn?"

Kemudian Sakura menatap Sasuke tepat di manik mata pemuda itu, membuatnya lagi-lagi terperangkap dalam pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali memposisikan tubuhnya seperti semula. Mata keduanya bertemu dan saling memikat satu sama lain.

.

[Sasuke POV]

Entah kenapa, aku merasa pernah melihat tatapan ini. Emerald yang cantik.

Akan tetapi, aku tidak tau itu kapan. Aku merasa pernah bertemu dengan dia sebelumnya. Tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa mengingatnya. Entahlah, mungkin karna aku terlalu banyak orang asing, aku jadi tak bisa mengingat wajah seseorang dengan baik.

Atau mungkin apa aku pernah melakukan 'itu' dengannya?

Tidak mungkin. Kami baru saja bertemu. Tapi, bukankah aku tidur dengan siapa saja yang membuatku tertarik? Itu tidak menutup sebuah kemungkinan bukan?

Argh! Uchiha Sasuke! Mungkin lain kali kau harus mengingat baik-baik semua wajah orang yang pernah kau tiduri.

[Sasuke POV End]

.

Jari-jari panjang nan ramping Sasuke bergerak membelai surai magenta milik Sakura dengan lembut, membuat Sakura menutup rapat kedua matanya menikmati belaian itu. Jiwanya tenggelam.

"Sakura.."

Sakura membuka matanya dan langsung bertemu dengan manik obsidian Sasuke.

"Namamu, Sakura bukan?"

Sasuke tersenyum. Dan Sakura bersumpah bahwa jiwanya tak ingin kembali karna baru saja melihat senyum mengerikan nan mempesona itu.

"Apa kita… pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Jiwa Sakura tiba-tiba saja kembali, gadis itu mengerjab. "Apa… kita pernah melakukan 'itu'… sebelumnya?"

Sakura membulatkan mata karna tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Melihat reaksi Sakura seperti itu, Sasuke mengangkat sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian iblis.

"Jika kita pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya, bukankah seharusnya kau terbiasa denganku, hn?" Sakura hanya diam, jari-jari Sasuke masih bermain di helaian rambutnya dengan gerakan yang melingkar.

"Bisakah kau menjawabku?" ujar Sasuke datar. "Jadi… dimana kita bertemu?"

Sakura hendak memalingkan wajah, namun Sasuke dengan cepat meraih wajah Sakura agar menghadapnya. Mata hijau giok gadis itu masih berkeliaran kesana-kemari, tak mau menatap Sasuke.

"Ughh.." Sakura refleks mendesah dan menatap Sasuke saat jemari panjang pemuda itu berpindah meremas sesuatu yang kenyal di balik sweaternya. Dan Sakura benar-benar menyesal karna mendapati raut wajah Sasuke yang dingin.

"Kau tau.." tangan Sasuke kembali ke helaian rambut Sakura, "Aku tak suka di acuhkan."

Sasuke sedikit menekuk jari-jarinya sebelum mengacungkan telunjuknya guna membelai hidung mancung dan mungil Sakura, membuat gadis yang ada di bawahnya itu tanpa sadar memejamkan matanya sejenak.

Ummm.. tunggu. Gadis? Jika Sakura pernah melakukan itu dengannya, bukankah ia bukan lagi seorang gadis? Tapi biarlah, umur Sakura masih pantas untuk menyandang julukan gadis itu.

"Jadi…" tangan kiri Sakura terangkat menyentuh lengan Sasuke yang berada di sisi kepalanya, tepatnya memenjarakannya.

"Jika kau ingin tau…" tangan kiri Sakura berpindah ke leher Sasuke dan mengelusnya lembut, membuat Sasuke mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Seharusnya kau berusaha mengingatnya.." lanjut Sakura. Sasuke kembali menatapnya dengan datar.

"Terlalu banyak orang yang aku tiduri. Aku tidak bisa mengingat satu persatu dari mereka. Tapi kau.. walaupun aku tak bisa mengingatmu, merasa pernah bertemu denganmu pun itu sudah cukup membuktikan kalau kau itu berbeda dari mereka." Sasuke berbicara sambil menatap mata dan bibir Sakura secara bergantian sebelum menjilat bibir gadis itu sejenak seusai menyelesaikan ucapannya. Entah sejak kapan Sasuke banyak bicara seperti ini, ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin tau lebih jauh mengenai gadis yang ada di bawahnya ini.

Mendengar kata demi kata yang keluar dari bibir tipis Sasuke, Sakura hanya bisa diam, berusaha mencerna seraya menatap onyx pemuda itu, mencoba mencari sesuatu di dalam sana.

"Berapa?" Sakura memberi jeda, "Berapa banyak orang yang kau tiduri?"

Sasuke tersenyum. Jarinya berpindah membelai leher Sakura perlahan. Kedua bola mata tajam Sasuke memindai jarinya yang menelusuri leher putih nan halus itu, membuat Sakura mengerang kecil kegelian.

"Terlalu banyak hingga aku tak bisa menghitungnya." Sasuke menunduk dan mencium sekilas leher Sakura. Sasuke sendiri heran, ia tak pernah memperlakukan orang yang akan melayaninya seperti ini. Biasanya ia akan langsung menyelesaikannya tanpa harus berbasa-basi. Namun saat ini, entah kenapa basa-basi itu menyenangkan.

Terlalu banyak.

Sakura memikirkan ucapan Sasuke tadi. Ia memang tidak salah terjerat pesona Uchiha Sasuke. Jika pemuda itu benar meniduri banyak orang, bukankah pesona Sasuke memang sangat kuat hingga memikat siapa saja yang ia temui? Jika Sakura salah satu dari mereka, maka itu wajar-wajar saja.

Sasuke menghentikan gerakan jarinya di leher Sakura saat Sakura memegang telapak tangannya yang tengah menari di sana. Ia lalu menatap gadis itu tepat di manik matanya, mata yang cantik membuat Sasuke tertarik ke dalamnya.

Kepala Sasuke perlahan turun mendekati wajah gadis yang ada di bawah tubuhnya. Napas hangatnya terasa membelai dan menggelitiki kulit wajah Sakura, begitupun sebaliknya. Sasuke tidak tahu, ia hanya merasa harus melakukan ini dengan lembut. Padahal biasanya ia melakukan dengan nafsu tak sabaran. Ia merasa Sakura adalah sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tidak di ketahuinya.

Tok-tok-tok…

Kulit bibir mereka yang tengah bersentuhan dan saling mengirim sejuta volt listrik statis tiba-tiba saja lenyap saat mendengar sebuah ketukan di pintu. Sasuke menarik sedikit wajahnya. Mereka saling bertatapan dengan alis bertaut sebelum Sasuke dengan cepat mendaratkan bibirnya kembali di atas bibir Sakura. Namun lagi-lagi mereka harus melepasnya saat mendengar ketukan pintu untuk kesekian kalinya itu.

Sasuke menggeram kesal dan bangkit dari tubuh Sakura lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

Tiiit.

"Ada apa?!" bentak Sasuke tepat setelah pintu terbuka. Wajahnya yang kesal berubah menjadi sedikit terkejut saat melihat siapa yang ada di depan pintu. "Kau?"

Sakura bangun dari posisinya dan mengintip Sasuke dari balik dinding yang ada di kamar itu. Orang yang ada di hadapan Sasuke itu… bukankah Terumi-san?

"Aku tidak mau tau, sekarang kemasi barang-barangmu dan cepat pergi dari sini. Kakek akan datang kemari. Seseorang memberitau dia kalau kau ada disini."

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi seraya menutup pintu dengan kasar, menyisakan umpatan seseorang yang berada di luar.

Sasuke lalu berjalan ke arah lemari, mengambil koper dan memasukan semua pakaiannya ke dalam sana. Sakura hendak bertanya, namun pertanyaannya ia telan kembali saat melihat tingkah Sasuke yang tidak seperti biasanya.

.

Sakura tidak tau bagaimana kilas kejadian hingga ia harus kembali berada dalam lingkup ruang yang sama dengan Sasuke. Ia hanya ingat pemuda itu menyeretnya lalu pergi dari hotel bintang lima tadi. Ia mengendarai sebuah mobil dan mereka berhenti di sebuah studio.

Ya, Sasuke seorang DJ. Tidak heran jika pemuda itu membawanya ke studio. Tapi untuk apa? Ah iya, bukankah Sasuke tadi berkata ingin menyelesaikan urusanya ya. Tapi mengapa harus di studio?

Eh?! Kenapa ia merasa dirinya seperti mau-mau saja melakukan itu?

Tidak! Ini salah!

"Masuklah, jangan berdiri disitu."

Tapi tidak mungkin juga Sasuke menyelesaikan urusannya sementara di dalam studio tidak hanya ada mereka. Saat ini ada beberapa orang yang mungkin adalah teman Sasuke. Ayolah Sakura, otakmu kenapa jadi mesum begini? Shannaro!

Sakura hanya diam membelakangi pintu. Ia ragu untuk bergabung meski mereka mempersilahkannya. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin segera kabur dari tempat ini, akan tetapi, entah kenapa kakinya seperti menempel di lantai. Tak mau bergerak. Padahal ia harus mencari kerja dan tempat bermalam untuk hari ini.

"Eh?" Sakura yang sibuk melamun refleks menoleh saat seseorang menyentuh pergelangan tangannya. Ia mendapati gadis yang di rasanya mirip seseorang. Ia lalu menelusuri gadis itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. "Ino?"

Gadis itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum menggulum sebuah senyuman.

"Ino siapa? Namaku Shion. Masuklah! Tidak baik berdiri di situ." Shion menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura dan membawanya masuk. Ia lalu mendudukan gadis itu di sebuah sofa.

Sekarang Sakura merasa terintimidasi karna penghuni studio itu tengah memperhatikannya.

"Kau datang bersama Sasuke?" tanya seorang pemuda yang duduk di depan Sakura. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya sekilas guna melihat wajah orang itu lalu menunduk kembali.

"I-iya.."

"Siapa namamu?" tanya pemuda lainnya yang terlihat begitu antusias saat kedatangan Sakura. Gadis musim semi itu kembali mengangkat wajahnya guna melihat siapa yang bertanya sebelum menunduk hendak menjawab, namun ia terintrupsi dengan pertanyaan lainnya. "Apa kalian berpacaran?"

Sakura mengangkat wajah dengan alis berkerut menatap pemuda yang sama.

"Kalian, kau dan Sasuke." lanjut pemuda itu menangkap kebingungan Sakura yang langsung membulatkan mata dan menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"T-tidak. Kami bahkan tidak mengenal satu sama lain selain teman sekelas."

Sakura merasa semua yang duduk di sana menghela nafas setelah dirinya berkata. Entah helaan nafas dengan maksud apa, Sakura tidak tahu.

"Jadi kau salah satu mainannya?" Sakura menoleh ke arah suara. Di mana seorang pemuda yang terlihat paling tua dari semua orang yang duduk di situ. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Sakura tidak terima dan langsung menyangkal.

"Kau pernah tidur dengannya bukan?" Sakura tercekat. "Haah.. sudah ku duga. Ku harap bocah labil itu mendapat karma dengan tingkahnya yang seperti ini."

Dan Sakura melihat orang-orang yang ada di sana mengangguk mengaminkan.

Setelahnya beberapa orang mulai beranjak dari tempat duduk dan melakukan kegiatan masing-masing, menyisakan Sakura dengan gadis yang bernama Shion tadi. Keduanya terlihat mengobrol. Shion orang yang menyenangkan menurut Sakura, ia cepat akrab. Selain itu wajahnya yang agak sedikit mirip Ino, membuatnya seolah-olah bicara dengan Ino. Ah, Sakura merindukan sahabat nakalnya itu.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Sakura dan Shion menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang terdengar dingin itu. Di mana Sasuke datang dengan sebuah tas besar di punggungnya. Shion menatap Sakura sebelum kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Bukankah dia datang bersamamu?" Sasuke menatap Shion dengan alis terangkat sebelum beralih menatap Sakura dan berpaling sekilas untuk berdehem.

"Kalau begitu pulanglah."

Bibir Sakura tertutup rapat menahan geraman kesal. Bagaimana mungkin ia sempat berfikir kalau Sasuke akan menyelesaikan urusannya disini? Dan double sialan untuk kakinya! Kenapa dia tidak mau beranjak dan memilih tetap tinggal guna menatapi pemuda yang berdiri angkuh itu setelah mengusirnya?

"Sasuke-kun! Apa-apaan kau! Membawanya hanya untuk mengusirnya? Apa kau memikirkan apa yang kau lakukan dan ucapkan?" Shion berdiri tidak terima. Beberapa orang di sana mulai beralih menatap mereka.

"Terserahlah."

Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangan dan mengatup rapat bibirnya. Ia benar-benar tidak suka berada di situasi atau posisi seperti ini. Seperti tak bisa melakukan apapun, bahkan saat Sasuke mulai melangkah meninggalkannya.

"Oh ya, soal urusan itu." Sasuke memberi jeda. "Lupakan saja. Aku tak berminat lagi." Sasuke berucap sebelum benar-benar berlalu di balik pintu.

Dan lagi, Sakura di tinggal pergi oleh orang yang sama dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan.

"Kau tak apa?" Sakura merasa sebuah tepukan di bahu kirinya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Shion tengah menatapnya khawatir. Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Jangan di pikirkan. Dia memang seperti itu." Sakura kembali mengangguk dan tersenyum. Senyum palsu.

"Baiklah, jadi sekarang kau mau pulang?"

"Ne, a-arigatou gozaimasu Shion-san. Aku harap harimu menyenangkan. Aku pergi dulu." Sakura berdiri hendak melangkah, namun Shion mengintrupsi.

"Aku juga ingin keluar. Mungkin aku bisa mengantarmu." Gadis dengan rambut pirang itu mengambil sebuah kunci yang terletak di atas sebuah meja. Itu terlihat seperti kunci mobil.

"Ah tidak usah. A-aku harus mampir ke beberapa tempat dulu." tolak Sakura. Ia tak mau merepotkan. Ia juga tidak tau harus pulang kemana, bukankah ia tak punya rumah?

"Tidak masalah. Ayo berangkat!" Sakura hendak menolak dengan alasan lain namun Shion lebih dulu menariknya dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

"Dimana aku bisa menurunkanmu?"

Sakura hanya melirik Shion yang bertanya sembari memlin tas ranselnya.

"Di-turunkan di depan itu saja." Shion hanya mengangguk dan memberhentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah toko kue. "Sekali lagi, terimakasih." Sakura berucap sedikit menunduk sebelum berbalik guna membuka pintu mobil.

"Aku akan menunggumu." Sakura yang hendak keluar berbalik menatap Shion. Mengerti kebingungan Sakura, Shion tersenyum dan melanjutkan, "Bukankah aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah? Berarti, saat kau mampir aku harus menunggumu."

Sakura menggulum bibirnya. Haruskah ia berkata jujur? Tapi kalau memberi alasan, Shion terlihat sangat keras kepala. Baiklah, mungkin jujur akan lebih baik.

"Sebenarnya, aku.. eum aku ingin mencari tempat tinggal. Aku tidak bisa pulang ke rumah."

"Kau juga kabur dari rumah?" Sakura mendongak. "Ah, jadi begitu. Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu mencari tempat bermalam. Aku tau tempat yang murah."

Bukan. Ia tidak kabur sama sekali. Tapi yasudahlah, untuk apa juga ia harus menceritakan masalahnya pada Shion? Dan apa tadi? Tempat bermalam yang murah?

"Dimana?"

Shion hanya tersenyum dan Sakura kembali duduk dengan manis di joknya setelah Shion menjalankan mobilnya.

.

"Apa tempat ini sudah di huni seseorang?" tanya Sakura seraya mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh ruangan. Ada begitu banyak barang disini, dan semuanya terlihat masih selalu digunakan. Shion yang tengah membuka kulkas mengambil sekaleng soda dan meneguknya.

"Ya. Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tenang saja. Penghuni rumah ini jarang sekali kesini. Jadi untuk sementara kau bisa tinggal di sini dan mencari apartemen yang murah." Shion melongokan kepalanya ke belakang tubuh Sakura. "Untung kau hanya membawa ransel itu, jadi tidak akan terlalu merepotkan."

Sakura mengerutkan alis berusaha mencerna maksud dari Shion hingga ia memlilih gaids itu memperjelasnya.

"A-aku tidak mengerti sama sekali." Shion menatap Sakura datar. Gadis itu terlihat cukup pintar tapi kenapa tak bisa mengerti maksud ucapannya?

"Begini, untuk sementara kau bisa tinggal di sini sambil mencari tempat tinggal baru. Tapi kau disini tanpa pengetahuan pemilik rumah. Jadi saat seseorang datang, kau harus bersembunyi dan muncul untuk melakukan aktifitasmu saat orang itu pergi." Shion berjalan ke pintu keluar diikuti Sakura di belakangnya.

Dan penjelasan Shion tadi, entah kenapa Sakura merasa gadis bermata pucat itu menyuruhnya menjadi penyusup yang tidak beda jauh dengan pencuri.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Hari sudah menjelang pagi dan Sakura butuh tempat bermalam. Yeah, tak ada pilihan lain.

"Tapi, siapa yang tinggal disini?" Shion membuka knop pintu dan membalik badan menghadap Sakura. Kemudian ia memasang sebuah senyum yang manis.

"Nanti kau juga tau sendiri." Shion keluar dan menutup pintunya, namun tak lama gadis itu kembali menghampiri Sakura yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. "Ah iya, rumah ini tidak punya kunci. Jadi jangan mencarinya." Lalu gadis itu benar-benar pegi menyisakan Sakura yang masih berdiri disana dan menghela nafas.

Sakura merasa hidupnya lucu. Sangat lucu hingga dirinya tak sanggup tertawa.

Ia lalu berjalan menelusuri rumah itu. Rumah yang tidak begitu besar tapi cukup nyaman untuk ditinggali. Hanya ada dapur, kamar mandi, ruang dengan dua sofa kecil dan sebuah ranjang yang ada di lantai atas.

Ia menaiki tangga guna melihat seberapa nyaman tempat tidur di atas sana. Dan Sakura memamerkan senyum mengetahui dirinya akan tidur di ranjang yang luas dan terlihat nyaman itu. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia meletakan ranselnya begitu saja dan melompat ke atas ranjang.

"Ahhh… lelahnyaaaa…"

Sakura mengadah melihat langit-langit kamar yang terdapat gambar-gambar note balok dan alat musik. Mungkin si pemilik rumah ini adalah seorang musisi. Sakura tersenyum dan memejamkan mata, hendak berkelana ke alam bawah sadarnya. Dan matanya langsung terbuka lebar karena tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

Gadis itu refleks mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan berujar panik dalam hati. Ia lalu pergi ke ujung pembatas guna melihat siapa yang ada di bawah sana. Dan ia bertambah panik saat mendapati seorang pemuda dengan tas besar di jenjengnya dan topi hodie menutupi kepala berjalan menaiki tangga.

Sakura menarik diri dari pembatas dan mondar-mandir di sana. Ia harus segera bersembunyi! Tapi dimana?! Tidak ada lemari besar untuk ukuran manusia. Ia juga tidak bisa bersembunyi di bawah ranjang karna ranjang itu tidak memiliki kolong.

Oh, God! Save me tonight!

.

_**To be continued.**_

* * *

_**Published, 10/05/2015 – Queen Bae. [Thanks to Li Ell]**_


	6. Hiding

_**.**_

_**Preview:**_

_**Gadis itu refleks mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan berujar panik dalam hati. Ia lalu pergi ke ujung pembatas guna melihat siapa yang ada di bawah sana. Dan ia bertambah panik saat mendapati seorang pemuda dengan tas besar di jenjengnya dan topi hodie menutupi kepala berjalan menaiki tangga.**_

_**Sakura menarik diri dari pembatas dan mondar-mandir di sana. Ia harus segera bersembunyi! Tapi dimana?! Tidak ada lemari besar untuk ukuran manusia. Ia juga tidak bisa bersembunyi di bawah ranjang karna ranjang itu tidak memiliki kolong.**_

_**Oh, God! Save me tonight!**_

_**.**_

* * *

**DEVILISH PRINCE**

**Disclaimer – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Alternate Universe, Out Of Character, Lil Bit Hurt, Don't Like Don't Read, 17+**

* * *

Jika Anda tidak menyukai jenis cerita ini atau alur yang Saya buat atau bahkan pairing yang Saya pilih, silahkan **tinggalkan** halaman ini sekarang juga. Saya tidak pernah memaksa Anda untuk membacanya lalu meninggalkan review yang tidak menyenangkan di akhir. Saya pikir Anda cukup pintar untuk memahami arti **DLDR**. Lalu, jangan langsung mengambil kesimpulan sendiri di setiap chapter. Ikuti saja jalan ceritanya.

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Hiding.**_

.

Tap…

Sakura menutup manik hijau gioknya rapat-rapat, berharap pemuda yang baru saja menginjakan kaki di lantai atas itu tak menemukannya tengah meringkuk di balik tumpukan pakaian-pakaian yang ada di pojok pembatas. Pakaian-pakaian itu tidaklah kotor ataupun bau, hanya tergeletak dan dibiarkan.

Kedua tangannya ia tangkupkan seraya berdoa dalam hati. Sedangkan pemuda yang baru saja meletakkan tas besarnya itu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, kemudian begumam tak jelas sebelum menghela nafas panjang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura merasa keram di kakinya yang sedari tadi terus di tekuk. Sialan kakinya! Dengan terpaksa ia sedikit menggerakan tubuhnya guna menyamankan posisi duduknya. Hal itu membuat beberapa helai pakaian yang menutupi wajahnya melorot jatuh dan Sakura dapat melihat pemuda itu terlentang di atas ranjang sembari bernafas dengan teratur. Mungkin pemuda itu sedang tidur.

Sakura menyingkirkan beberapa helai pakaian di tubuhnya lalu berdiri seraya mengusap-usap sweaternya –sweater Naruto tepatnya.

Sakura memperhatikan pemuda yang terbaring di atas ranjang itu dengan seksama. Ia mengambil langkah maju guna melihat wajah pemuda itu. Saat itu pula Sakura tercekat, matanya membulat sempurna, ia tersedak ludahnya sendiri namun tangannya bertindak lebih cepat dan segera menutup mulut sebelum suara batuk keluar dan membangunkan si pria tidur, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura berpikir, berapa banyak kebetulan mempertemukan dirinya dengan Sasuke? Dan kebetulan yang ini tidak bisa di toleransi seperti kebetulan awal pertemuan mereka. Err, Sakura tidak begitu yakin pertemuan awal mereka adalah sebuah kebetulan. Kebetulan pesona Uchiha Sasuke yang sangat menyilaukan dan membuatnya tampak bodoh, begitu? Ah, tidak. Itu bukan sebuah kebetulan.

Kebetulan yang dimaksud Sakura seperti bersekolah di tempat yang sama, kelas yang sama, pertemuan mereka di depan hotel bintang lima tadi, dan terakhir adalah rumah yang di tawarkan Shion padanya ini. Eum, tidak-tidak. Sepertinya Sakura harus mengganti kebetulan di rumah ini dengan di sengaja, di sengaja oleh Shion tepatnya. Sakura merutuki Shion di dalam hatinya. Sebenarnya apa sih yang ada di pikiran Shion sampai-sampai menyuruhnya tinggal –diam-diam– di tempat tinggal Sasuke?

Kruuukk..

Sakura masih mematung pada tempatnya berdiri sebelum perutnya berbunyi, mengingat hari ini ia hanya makan santapan kecil bersama Terumi di sebuah café. Ah, mengingat tentang Terumi juga, sebenarnya ia agak sedikit penasaran apa hubungannya wanita itu dengan Sasuke. Tapi yasudahlah, bukan urusannya ini. Yang jadi urusannya saat ini adalah perutnya. Ia butuh mengisi perutnya yang lapar. Kemudian ia melangkah dengan sangat perlahan menuruni anak tangga, seperti pencuri.

Ia tak mau suara perut keroncongnya mengganggu Sasuke dan membuatnya ketahuan. Meski sebenarnya masih kesal dengan Shion karna ia sama sekali tak sudi berada di lingkup atap yang sama dengan Sasuke, tapi toh kenyataannya Sakura butuh tempat bernaung dari terpaan angin dingin malam hari di luar sana.

Semangkuk ramen sudah membuat Sakura puas. Setidaknya ia sudah menyumpal suara perutnya dan tak perlu khawatir ketahuan karna tumpukan bungkus ramen yang ada di lemari gantung dapur itu tak akan di hitung oleh Sasuke. Tumpukan ramen itu terlalu banyak. Seperti tak punya kerjaan saja menghitung berapa jumlah ramen disana.

Setelah membereskan semua alat makannya seperti semula, Sakura segera menuju kamar mandi guna membersihkan dirinya. Mengingat sudah seharian ia belum mandi. Selesai mandi, ia berkeliling guna mencari tempat tidur yang nyaman tapi bisa sebagai tempat persembunyian juga. Namun rumah sangat terlalu sederhana untuk ruang seperti itu.

Semua di tata dengan objek pandang yang leluasa. Tak ada tempat untuk bersembunyi atau sebagainya. Kaki Sakura melangkah menaiki tangga. Haruskah ia tidur dengan tumpukan pakaian tadi? Tapi kalau tidak begitu ia akan ketahuan dan… dan tidak ada pilihan lain selain menggigil di luar sana.

Sakura mendudukan dirinya di lantai beralaskan beberapa helai pakaian dan bersandar ke pembatas. Ia lalu menutupi bagian lain tubuhnya dengan pakaian lainnya. Bersyukurlah karna pakaian disana sangat banyak. Ia harap hanya akan semakin bertambah dan Sasuke tak berpikir untuk mencucinya agar Sakura bisa tetap bersembunyi di sana walau harus sedikit menggigil mengingat bahwa ia sedang setengah berbaring si atas lantai.

.

Sakura tengah berdiam dibalik tumpukan pakaian-pakaian itu. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul enam pagi dan ia harus bersiap-siap berangkat sekolah. Gadis berkulit putih itu ingin mandi dan melakukan aktifitas lainnya karna memang seharusnya begitu.

Hanya saja ia tak mungkin melakukan kegiatan atau beranjak dari persembunyian sebelum Sasuke pergi. Ia tidak mau saat melakukan kegiatan, Sasuke memergokinya. Bisa gawat.

Sudah beberapa menit yang lalu juga Sakura terus mengutuk pemuda yang tak kunjung bangun itu dalam hatinya. Ia butuh beraktifitas, tapi secara tidak langsung pemuda itu telah mengulur waktunya.

Kusso!

Ia bersumpah akan memakan semua tumpukan ramen bungkus yang ada di lemari jika pemuda itu tak kunjung bangun dalam waktu sepuluh menit ke depan dan membuatnya terlambat karna Sakura butuh sepuluh menit lainnya untuk bersiap-siap.

Sakura tidak peduli, mungkin Sasuke akan berpikir ramennya di makan mahluk halus atau seorang pencuri karna rumah itu tak memiliki kunci dan siapapun dapat leluasa memasukinya. Pokoknya ia tidak peduli! Tapi tunggu dulu, kalau pencuri, bukankah itu Sakura?

Sepuluh menitpun berlalu. Sakura menyesal, harusnya dari tadi ia beranjak saja dari sana dan beraktifitas karna Sasuke kelihatan tak bergerak sama sekali. Pemuda itu tidur seperti orang mati. Mungkin kalau Sakura melakukan kebisingan di sana, Sasuke juga tidak akan bangun. Dan karna waktu yang tak memungkinkan, Sakura hanya mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam sekolah dan beranjak pergi. Sama sekali tidak memikirkan dirinya yang terlihat kacau.

.

Sungguh Sakura mengutuk Sasuke. Perkiraannya benar, ia terlambat. Danzo-sama yang bertugas menggantikan guru piket pagi itu berdiri dengan angkuhnya di depan gerbang, mentoler para siswa pelanggar aturan.

Sakura dapat melihat dari kejauhan bahwa beberapa siswa sedang menaikan salah satu kakinya di depan gerbang membentuk sebuah baris, dan tongkat yang di pegang Danzo-sama melayang kesana kemari seperti seorang komposer mengikuti tiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Sakura mempercepat larinya dan terengah-engah di depan Danzo-sama. Ini pertama kalinya ia terlambat. Ingat, pertama kalinya.

"Jam berapa kau bangun?"

Sakura menelan ludah sambil terengah menjawab pertanyaan sang 'wakil kepala sekolah'. Ia mendapat satu jitakan di kepalanya sebelum ikut berbaris dengan yang lain. Lihat, bahkan dia sama sekali tidak membedakan gender.

Siswa yang terlambat tidak di perkenankan mengikuti jam pertama. Mereka harus menjalani hukuman dan mengikuti jam tambahan saat pulang sekolah. Lima belas menit berlalu dan Sakura bersumpah kakinya benar benar keram harus berdiri dengan satu kaki selama itu. Tidak hanya Sakura, tapi semua siswa terlihat mengeluh akan hal itu. Kakek tua sialan!

.

Saat ia pulang nanti, ia benar-benar akan menepati janjinya, yaitu memakan semua tumpukan ramen Sasuke di lemari.

Double sial untuk Sasuke yang membuatnya terlambat. Tak taukah tulang Sakura ingin rontok dan syarafnya seakan membeku karna hukuman yang di berikan kakek itu? Danzo-sama benar benar kejam. Kakek itu tak hanya mengurangi point tapi juga memberi hukuman yang benar-benar membuat semua siswa KIHS jerah bertemu dengannya.

Mungkin Ibiki-sensei akan berada di urutan kedua sebagai guru killer menurut Sakura. Setidaknya Ibiki-sensei memberi hukuman membersihkan toilet saat ia membuat kesalahan. Tidak seperti kakek tongkat itu yang tanpa toler menyuruhnya mencabuti rumput liar dan menjalar di halaman belakang sekolah setelah menyuruhnya berlari di lapangan baseball sebanyak menit keterlambatannya.

Tidak hanya Sakura, tapi semua siswa yang terlambat. Siapapun tau halaman belakang sekolah hampir menjadi hutan lebat dengan rerumputan liar yang tumbuh saking banyaknya di sana, dan mereka yang terlambat harus membuat hutan gelap nan lebat itu menjadi bersih dan cerah akan sinar matahari. Huaaa…

.

Pergantian jam berlangsung lima menit yang lalu dan Sakura tak bisa memalingkan wajah dari pemuda yang serius dengan ponselnya itu, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura yakin, saat ia berangkat, Sasuke masih terbaring di atas ranjang. Dan Sakura juga sangat yakin, jika Sasuke berangkat setelah keberangkatannya, pemuda itu pasti terlambat.

Tapi ia tak melihat Sasuke menjalani hukuman atau berbaris dengan siswa-siswa terlambat. Saat ia memasuki kelas setelah selesai dengan hukumannya, ia melihat pemuda itu sudah bertengger di bangkunya sendiri, membuat Sakura kaget sekaligus terheran-heran. Mulutnya terbuka-tutup dengan alis berkerut dan sesekali kepala yang miring, coba mengeluarkan pendapat dari pemikiran yang membuatnya bingung itu.

Sebenarnya Sakura tak ingin peduli. Tapi ia tidak terima. Bagaimana mungkin ia di hukum karna terlambat dan pemuda yang membuatnya harus terlambat itu tidak di hukum sama sekali. Padahal kalau di pikir, harusnya Sasuke juga terlambat. Bahkan sangat-sangat terlambat. Menit keterlambatannya akan membuat Sakura senang kalau pemuda itu harus berlari mengelilingi lapangan baseball lebih banyak darinya. Tapi, yang terjadi? Huh! Bagaimana bisa?!

"Kau kenapa?" Kata yang sadar Sakura terus menatap orang yang disampingnya pun akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Tidak ada.." Sakura berujar seraya masih memandangi Sasuke yang terlihat lebih serius dari sebelumnya. Kata ikut memandang Sasuke sebelum beralih menatap Sakura.

"Kau terus memandanginya, ada apa?" Sakura menatap Kata tampak ragu. Haruskah ia menceritakannya? Oh sebaiknya tidak, ia belum cukup percaya dengan pemuda itu.

"Tidak, hanya saja.. apa dia berada di kelas sejak jam pertama?" Kata mengerutkan alis dan menoleh pada Sasuke sebelum beralih menatap Sakura sembari memperbaiki letak kacamata besarnya.

"Hm, dia berada di kelas sejak jam pertama. Sebenarnya ada apa sih?" Sakura menggeleng, kemudian beralih menatap ke luar jendela. Kepalanya ia miringkan ke kanan dan alisnya berkerut. Bingung. Kenapa bisa begitu? Atau mungkin Kata berbohong? Ah, terserahlah! Memikirkannya saja membuatnya sakit kepala.

.

Jam tujuh malam dan Sakura baru saja menyelesaikan jam tambahan di kelasnya. Perutnya membuat dering yang keras karna belum di isi dari tadi pagi.

Sakura menaiki tangga menuju tempat tinggal sementaranya itu, mengingat rumah itu terletak di lantai dua. Sangat santai tapi kesantaiannya itu hilang saat ia mendengar suara pintu yang di banting cukup keras membuat Sakura panik. Apa lagi setelah itu ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat dari atas sana menuruni tangga. Sakura berbalik berlari menuruni tangga, mencoba mencari tempat bersembunyi karna ia yakin itu pasti Sasuke. Sangat yakin.

Sakura terlihat bingung dan panik. Disana banyak tempat yang bisa di gunakan untuk bersembunyi, namun saking paniknya membuat ia tak bisa berpikir sama sekali.

Sakura berpaling dan binggo! Ia melihat sebuah billboard berukuran sedang dengan gambar aktor tampan Kaneki Ken bertengger di dekat tangga. Ia menarik billboard itu sedikit merapat ke dinding dan bersembunyi di belakangnya dengan tangan yang di tangkupkan di depan dada. Berdoa.

Sakura dapat mendengar langkah kaki itu semakin jelas. Ia sedikit menyembulkan kepalanya keluar dan memang benar, pemilik langkah itu Sasuke. Sakura mengumpat mengingat kesialan yang menimpanya tadi pagi.

Sakura masih terdiam dengan tenang sampai Sasuke menuruni anak tangga terakhir. Sakura menarik napas lega karna setelah ini ia akan segera menaiki tangga dan memakan semua persediaan ramen milik Sasuke. Huahahaha.

Namun keberuntungan memang benar-benar tidak ada padanya. Sesuatu tiba-tiba saja jatuh dan menempel di atas punggung tangannya. Seketika Sakura membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar.

"HIYAA… CICAAAKK…"

PRANG!

Dan usaha Sakura bersembunyi dibalik billboard itu sia-sia saja hanya karna seekor cicak menjijikan yang jatuh di punggung tangannya. Sakura berteriak panik sambil menggerak-gerakan tangan dan badan seperti orang gila, membuat billboard dengan wajah aktor Kaneki Ken jatuh menimpa lantai yang disusul dengan keberhentian langkah Sasuke.

Sakura masih berkomat-kamit sambil mengusap-usapkan punggung tangannya di rok seragam. Keberadaan cicak tadi masih dapat ia rasakan di punggung tangannya yang bersih. Ah, menjijikan. Bahkan ekor cicak yang putus masih bergerak di dekat sepatu Sakura, membuat Sakura merinding sebelum menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang harusnya ia sadari sedari tadi.

Sakura baka, baka!

Tak perlu menebak ia sedang di perhatikan atau tidak, ia yakin seseorang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik di balik punggungnya. Sakura tak berani menoleh tapi untuk apa juga ia harus selamanya menghadap dinding saat mendengar suara orang itu, Sasuke.

"Kau?"

Hhh.. kenapa aku selalu tampak bodoh saat di hadapkan orang ini?

"Sakura? Kau? Sedang apa kau disini?"

Sakura dapat menangkap nada kebingungan campur sinis yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu. Ia sendiri buntu tak tau harus menjawab apa. Pemuda itu pasti berpikir kalau Sakura mengikutinya. Tch! Sial!

Sakura berbalik dan tersenyum kikuk, yang dibalas dengan raut dingin di wajah pemuda itu.

"Ha-hai, Sasuke-kun." Oh, Sakura benar-benar terlihat bodoh. Sempat-sempatnya ia menyapa dengan sebelah tangan terangkat untuk melambai tapi hanya dibalas dengan alis yang terangkat. Dan apa lagi itu, Sasuke…-kun? Sejak kapan ia memanggilnya dengan embel-embel itu?

"Kau mengikutiku?" Sakura membulatkan matanya. "Kau stalker?" Sasuke mendengus dan Sakura mengerjab dengan pikiran jijik. Stalker katanya? Seperti tidak punya kerjaan lain saja.

"Hah? Kau pikir kau siapa?" Sakura berkacak pinggang. "Stalker? Cih! Membuat Ibiki-sensei bicara dengan nada lembut dan anggun akan lebih baik daripada membuntutimu." Sakura membuang muka dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

Sasuke memicingkan mata sambil menatap Sakura dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kemudian Sasuke menatap billboard dengan wajah aktor Kaneki Ken yang tergeletak di tanah. Sakura ikut menatap billboard itu dan tiba-tiba mendapat ide yang sangat konyol. Tapi menurut Sakura ini adalah ide yang cemerlang untuk sekarang.

Gadis dengan helaian magenta itu membungkuk, menarik billboard itu berdiri.

"Aku, penggemar berat Kaneki Ken. Aku sedang mengumpulkan koleksi billboardnya dan kebetulan aku lewat sini. Yah, tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan mungkin aku bisa membawanya. Boleh kan? Kan, kan, kan?" Sakura mengusap gambar wajah actor tampan Kaneki Ken di billboard itu, bermaksud untuk membersihkan debu yang menempel disana. Tapi dimata Sasuke itu mesum, ia berpikir Sakura seperti tengah berpantasi menyetubuh tubuh sang aktor.

"Aneh." Sakura refleks menoleh dan menatap Sasuke karna mendengar gumaman pemuda tersebut. "Kalau begitu cepat bawa benda itu dan pergi dari sini."

Angkuhnya.

"Tidak perlu kau suruh pun aku akan membawanya." Sakura mendengus dan berjalan sambil mendorong billboard itu dengan kedua tangannya. Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang, memastikan Sasuke sudah pergi atau belum. Tapi pemuda itu masih tetap berdiri disana membuat Sakura menggeram kesal. Tak taukah perutnya benar-benar lapar? Eoh.

Sakura menoleh lalu menatap wajah Kaneki di billboard itu dan mengutuknya karna tak bisa bekerja sama sebagai tempat persembunyian. Ia juga mengutuk kaum cicak menjijikan yang membuatnya sial.

Sakura kembali menoleh kebelakang tapi bangunan tempat tinggal sementaranya tak terlihat lagi. Sakura berbalik dan sedikit mengintip . Memastikan Sasuke masih ada disana atau tidak.

Gadis itu bersorak lirih sambil mengepalkan tangan melihat tempat dimana Sasuke berdiri kini sudah kosong. Ia sedikit berlari menuju bangunan itu dan meninggalkan billboar tadi karna tak sabar ingin segera mengisi perutnya.

Setelah menaiki tangga yang berputar putar, ia segera masuk dan menutup pintu. Ia lalu berjalan menuju deretan lemari gantung dan mengeluarkan semua ramen bungkus disana. Se-mu-a-nya. Ia lalu membuka satu persatu bungkus ramen sebelum memasaknya ke dalam air yang sudah mendidih.

Sakura menunggu dengan sabar kematangan ramennya sambul mengatup-ngatupkan sumpit di atas penutup panci. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia berpikir ramennya sudah matang dan segera mengangkat panci besar itu ke atas meja makan kecil disana.

"Waaaahh~" Asap mengepul saat Sakura membuka tutup panci. Ia mulai mencelupkan sumpitnya dan menarik untaian mi keluar sebelum meniup dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut untuk dikunyah dan di telan.

"Oishiiii!" Ucapnya memuji masakannya sendiri. Mungkin terlalu lapar hingga rasa ramen itu bertambah kali-kali lipat lebih enak dari biasanya. Atau karna ramen curian?

Sakura kembali mencelupkan sumpit, menarik untaian mi dan memakannya dengan lahap sebelum sebuah seruan membuatnya terkejut.

"Sudah kuduga kau punya maksud lain berada di tempat ini."

Uhuk.. uhuk..

Mendengar suara seseorang disana, Sakura tersedak mi ramen yang membuat wajahnya merah padam karna efek pedasnya.

"Pencuri." Lanjut orang itu. Sakura masih terbatuk sambil berusaha meraih sebuah gelas yang ada disebrangnya, menuangnya air dari teko, dan meneguknya sambil menepuk dada.

"Bahkan kau masih bisa minum setelah tertangkap basah? Tch."

Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan paksa. Ia tak berani berbalik karna ia tau siapa pemilik suara yang dikenalnya itu, Sasuke. Lagi.

Sasuke memang sialan.

Duuuhh, ini salahnya kenapa ia terlalu bodoh karna percaya begitu saja kalau Sasuke benar-benar sudah pergi. Nyatanya ia telah masuk perangkap.

Shannaro!

.

_**To be continued.**_

* * *

A/N: Minna… gomen ne updatenya telat… tapi kan udah di update kan yahhh, kembali lagi sama Bae si author polos nan menggemaskan :3 (?) /POLOSMUUU THOR *DI CHIDORI*/

Lagi banyak masalah banget inimah, susah nyentuh laptop juga.

Terimakasih yang sudah menunggu apalagi yang review, fav, follow ARIGATOU!

See ya di chapter depan, jaa ne!

* * *

_**Published, 04/06/2015 – Queen Bae. [Thanks to Li Ell]**_


End file.
